Arranged Marriage
by Kimitsuzue
Summary: What happens when Riku gets an arranged marriage to Dark? Chapter Twenty Five up! Arranged Marriage is finally complete! Part II, One Week till Marriage, has been posted!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or any of its characters. Any similarities between other fanfictions or original stories are by pure coincidence and unintentional.**

Kisaiyo here! This is my first DNAngel fanfiction so I hope you like it!

By the way these / signs / stand for thoughts.

Author's Note 2-2-09: Oh my gosh, what was wrong with me? Having slashes for thoughts... Geez. Anyways, after about 2 or 3 years, I'm finally looking back at this first chapter and I realize that there are millions of things wrong with this fanfiction. Just yesterday I received a review that reminded me of my poor and terrible writing skills from 6th grade. I began writing this fanfiction in the 6th grade, so that sort of explains a lot about my poor writing in this fanfiction. Today I'm actually a freshman in high school, so I can see all of my stupid mistakes and I'm feeling rather retarded... Well, I'm just here to respond to that review I received from **6yn**. I understand that the way this is written is completely terrible, and I realize that I should come back and edit this. However, I don't have much time to even write for my current fanfictions, so editing this would probably take awhile. Aside from the constructive criticism, you should have at least left your e-mail or some form of contact so that I could properly respond to your comments. By the way, Chapter One has been edited and the rest will slowly be edited.

* * *

**Arranged Marriage**

**Chapter One**

"What?" Shouted Riku, her eyes wide in utter shock as she stared unblinkingly at her mother.

"I'm sorry dear, but it's already been arranged," said her mother, turning to face her distraught daughter. "Besides, I was starting to worry about you not having a boyfriend and all," said her mother, sighing lightly.

"Just because I don't have a boyfriend does _not_ mean that you can arrange a marriage between me and some random guy I haven't even met!"Riku shouted angrily, her hands balling into fists. Riku looked mad enough to have steam blow out her ears, but her mother wasn't fazed by it at all. She simply shrugged it off as a normal thing and went on.

"Well don't blame me for everything..." her mother mumbled innocently, "the one who made the arrangement is the King's son. According to the King, the Prince saw you in town and decided he wanted to marry you," said her mother, smiling knowingly at Riku.

"Why would the prince want to marry me?" Questioned Riku, looking completely puzzled by what her mother was telling her.

"I don't know, but it's already been decided," said her mother, crossing her arms over her chest as she waited for Riku's response.

Riku continued to glare at her mother, a low growl starting to rumble from her chest. If looks could kill, her mother would have fallen to the floor a long time ago...

"They set up a place and time for you to meet the prince tomorrow. You will meet him in the Royal Garden behind the palace tomorrow at noon," she explained, leaving no room for argument as she quickly exited the room.

"I hate this!" Shouted Riku, jumping on the bed and then burying her face against the pillow. The softness of the pillow did little to comfort her, but she wasn't one to complain.

On the other side of town sat the gigantic palace that none other than the royal family inhabited. The gardens held only the most beautiful flowers, and the architecture was beyond refined. The palace looked as though it were its own little city all by itself, but just like others, it was built solely for the royal family, which included the King, the Queen, and Riku's new fiancee, Dark Mousy, the Prince.

"Have they set up the meeting?" Dark asked, his melodious voice just above a whisper as he stood on the balcony staring down at the little town below.

"Yes sir, the meeting is in the Royal Garden tomorrow at noon," the maid replied, fixing Dark's bed as she continued her conversation with Dark.

"Arrange for us to have tea out in the garden," said Dark, his voice holding a slightly commanding tone. The maid made a sound of acknowledgment as she gathered her cleaning supplies together. Dark never once glanced at the maid behind him, but sighed heavily when she left. Although he didn't make it known, he was looking forward to the meeting, almost longing for it.

In contrast, Riku felt quite the opposite...

"No! I will _not_ wear that thing!" Riku growled, her voice traveling through gritted teeth. She was glaring at the piece of material her mother held in her hands as though she wanted to set it on fire.

"Honey... please?" Her mother was giving her _that_ look. The puppy dog pout... eyes and all.

"No way, you know I hate wearing dresses," Riku replied, averting her gaze to the suddenly interesting floor. She couldn't stand that look; she never could.

"Just this once?" Pleaded her mother, bending down to look right up at Riku.

"No!" Riku screeched, forcing her eyes shut and crossing her arms. "I said no,and I mean no!" She huffed, barely keeping herself from stomping her feet in frustration.

"Fine... but at least wear something a girl would wear," her mother mumbled, finally giving up.

"Okay, as long as it doesn't have frills or something really girly," Riku muttered sitting herself down on a nearby chair.

"Riku, you should really act more like a girl," said a familiar voice. It came from the hallway, and in moments, Riku was faced with her younger twin sister, Risa Harada. Risa walked into the room wearing a pink dress and matching ribbons in her long hair. Although Riku and Risa were twins, their personalities were totally opposite. While Riku preffered the outdoors and all it had to offer, Risa was more of the feminine princess who spent her time doing her make-up and finding new dresses.

"Not you too..." Riku groaned, slapping her hand over her face in exasperation.

A few moments of silence passed through the room until their father walked in, "Honey, is dinner ready?" he asked, his eyes roaming over the dress that was tossed aside like an old rag doll.

"Yes," replied Mrs. Harada, getting up to serve dinner for her family.

"Riku, Risa, would you two set the table?" Mrs. Harada asked, raising a brow before walking out of the room, expecting the rest of her family to follow her.

Riku and Risa both followed obediently, following their mother into the kitchen and grabbing the utensils for their dinner. They both set the table neatly and went back into the kitchen to grab the plates with dinner on them. When everything was in place, they all sat down at the table and started eating.

Likewise, Prince Dark was sitting down to eat his meal.

"Sir, dinner awaits you in the dining room," said a butler bowing to Dark as he passed.

Dark headed out of his bedroom and into the brightly lit dining room. The dining room was very large, and the table looked as if twelve or more people could eat there.

Dark sat across from his younger brother, Daisuke. Daisuke wasn't related to Dark or his family. He was adopted into Dark's family after his mother and father, Mr. Kosuke Niwa and Mrs .Emiko Niwa, had passed away at an early age because of a rare disease. Daisuke was one of Dark's close friends, and unfortunately didn't have any other relatives in town.

Daisuke smiled warmly at Dark as Dark smiled back at him. "Where were you today?" Dark asked, taking a sip of his water.

"I was visiting my parent's and grandparent's grave," Daisuke replied, folding his napkin and laying it over his lap.

"Next time you go mind if I come along?" Dark asked, picking up his fork as he began to eat.

"Sure. I bet they'd love to see you again. It's been a while since their death, but I still miss them," Daisuke said, his voice carrying a slightly saddened tone.

"Hey little buddy, cheer up will you? Your parents probably wanted you to live a happy life, not a life where you mourn your parents' death all the time," Dark said, trying to cheer up his best friend and adopted brother.

"You're right, they probably want me to be happy... I'll live a happy life for their sake," he said, taking a bite of his food ans chewing slowly as if to savor the taste.

"That's the spirit!" Shouted Dark as he too began to eat.

Riku sat in the tub full of warm water and relaxed, "I wonder what he's like," thought Riku, staring up at the ceiling. "Hopefully he won't be perverted... Well he's rich so I won't have to worry about hardships, and...Oh, No!" She thought loudly, "What if he's way older than me? If he is, he's probably some kind of sick pervert!" Thought Riku as she stood up from the tub and wrapped herself in a towel. "If he is, what will I do?" she thought, slipping into her night clothes.

Riku went into her room completely forgetting to turn the lights on and sat down on the bed where she was still going over what horrible things might happen to her tomorrow. "Riku are you in here?" Risa asked, standing in her doorway, looking into the dark room.

"Yeah," Riku replied as she saw Risa in the doorway. Risa turned on the lights and sat next to Riku on the bed.

"Riku are you all right?" Risa asked in concern.

"Not really," Riku replied, sitting up and readjusting herself on the bed. She brought her knees to her chest and sighed.

"What's bothering you?" Risa asked, crawling next to Riku, a genuine look of concern in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Risa, what if the guy I'm supposed to marry is older than me? What if he's some kind of sick pervert?" Riku asked, shoving her face into her hands in distress.

"Riku, I'm sure mom wouldn't arrange for you to marry a guy like _that_..." Risa laughed, trying to cheer her sister up just a little.

"I guess she wouldn't," muttered Riku. "Thanks Risa," Riku said, thankful for her younger sister's words of comfort.

"Anytime," Risa said, smiling as she got up to leave.

"Risa can be a brat sometimes... but she's a good sister," Riku thought, settling herself into a sleeping position before pulling the cover over.

**End of Chapter One**

**

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own DNAngel or any of it's characters.

Hi everybody!(waves)

Remember,these /signs/stand for thoughts.It used to be these + but It wouldn't show up at the beggining of the sentence so it's / now.

Here's chapter two of Arranged Marriage.

Arranged Marriage Chapter Two

By:Kisaiyo

"Riku honey wake up".Said Riku's mother as she shook Riku lightly to get her up.

"Why so early mom"?Asked Riku sleepily.

"Because today your supposed to meet the prince so you have to get ready".Said Mrs.Harada as she went to Riku's closet and searched for something for Riku to wear.

"Mom I told you I wasn't going to wear something girly".Said Riku as she walked over to her mom and grabbed something out from the closet.

"Riku remember your supposed to wear something a girl would wear today".Said her mother.

"I know mom,that's why I'm going to wear this".Said Riku as she showed her mother what she took out from the closet.

Riku was holding a white skirt that was knee high,a light blue tank top,and a white jacket with a large light blue star outline on the right shoulder and three smaller outlines on the bottom left corner.

"Riku,are you really going to wear that"?Asked her mother in a nervous tone.

"Yes,I will and don't try to change my mind".Said Riku in a stern voice.

"Alright I'll let you wear it".Said her mother in a defeated voice.

"Thank you."Said Riku as she headed for the bathroom to get changed.

Riku changed into the clothes and brushed her hair afterwards.When she was done brushing her hair Riku put a small clip in her hair on one side.

The clip matched the outfit.It was a light pastel blue and the small star at the end was white.

After getting ready she went into the dining room and ate breakfast with the rest of the family.

"Riku you look pretty".Said Risa.

"I agree Riku,you look more lovely than I thought you would in that outfit".Said her mother as she smiled at Riku.

"Thank's".Said Riku as she blushed slightly.

"Riku,while your with the prince try to act a little ladylike.Okay?"Said her mother.

"Fine mom,I won't promise anything but I'll try".

"Prince"?Questioned Risa.

"Your going to marry the prince"?Asked Risa in shock.

"Apparently".Said Riku in a bored uninterested tone.

"How can you just wear that when your going to meet the prince"?Questioned Risa.

"It's not like I want to marry him".Said Riku in an annoyed tone.

"I wish I could marry the prince.Why are you so selfish Riku"?Said Risa in a slightly disgusted tone.

"What do you mean selfish?"Questioned Riku in an angry tone as she shot up from her chair.

"I can't believe that he'd even want to marry a selfish tomboy like you"!Shouted Risa as she too got out of her seat.

"I'm not selfish,your just jealous that he chose me over you"!Shouted Riku.

"How can you say that?Your marrying the prince and your still not satisfied?Isn't the prince good enough for you?Or do you think your too good for him?Shouted Risa in disgust.

"Girls calm down".Said Mrs.Harada as she put one hand on their shoulders and pushed them to sit down.

"I want you both to apologize to each other right now".Said Mrs.Harada in a stern voice.

"Sorry".They both said as they glared at each other.

"Risa why don't you go to your room"?Said Mrs.Harada.

Risa left tha dining room still angry about what happened.

"Riku,don't listen to your sister.She's just jealous like you said".

"How could she get that jealous over something like this"?Asked Riku her voice still sounding angry.

"Well Riku,Risa has always dreamed of marrying someone like the prince,and you have dreamed other things.

Risa has always wanted that dream to come true,but instead of her dream becoming reality for her it happened to you.And you didn't appreciate the situation as much as she would have so she thinks your selfish because you just got everything Risa has ever dreamed of but yet you did not appreciate it,understand"?Said her mother.

"I understand".Said Riku.

Dark's Pov

"Hey Daisuke,where are you going"?Asked Dark as he saw Daisuke leaving.

"I have to go to the western village,to help them with construction because of the landslide that happened a few days ago".Replied Daisuke as he turned to leave.

"See you later"!Shouted Dark as he saw Daisuke's form dissapear in the hallway.

/ "Almost time to meet her". / Thought Dark as he began to get ready.

Dark put on a black long sleeve shirt and black long pants that had a silver chain hooked onto the belt loop and a loop in the pocket of the pants.And than he put on a silver chain on his right wrist.

After he was ready he left the room and went into the Royal Garden to wait for Riku.

Riku's Pov

"Riku get going or your going to be late"!Shouted Mrs.Harada.

"I'll be back afterwards okay"?Asked Riku.

"Yes,I'll leave the extra key out for you"!Called back her mother.

"Bye"!Shouted Riku as she put on a pair of socks and shoes and went out the door and ran to the Royal Garden as fast as she could.

"Huff...I...Made it...Huff".Said Riku through gasps as she tried to catch her breath after running the long distance from her house to the Royal Garden.

"After she cough her breath she was still tired but she walked into the Garden trying her best not to seem tired when she obviously was.

Her hair was a mess from running and the clip had fallen out of her hair while she was running earlier.

Normal Pov

"Hey there".Said Dark as he walked toward Riku.

"Who are you"?Asked Riku.

Dark stood in shock at her question.

"How could you not know me"?Shouted Dark."I'm the prince".Said Dark.

"Your the prince"?Questioned Riku as she stood in shock.Riku had never expected the prince to be like this.

Riku gave a sigh of relief. / "I'm so glad". / Thought Riku. / "He's probably just two or three years older so I don't have to worry". / Thought Riku.

A few moments of silence passed until Riku finally spoke up.

"Umm,I'm Riku Harada".Said Riku as she held out her hand for him to shake.

Dark grabbed Riku's hand and smiled at her."The name's Dark Mousy".Said Dark as he held onto her hand gently and pulled her over to a table in the garden.

"Have a seat".Said Dark as he pulled the seat out for Riku and pushed it in after she sat down.

"Thank you".Said Riku.

"Riku,would you like some tea"?Asked Dark as he put his elbow on the table and leaned his head against it and smiled.

"Um,sure".Replied Riku as she started shifting in her chair.

Dark called a waiter over to the table and asked for some tea.The waiter quickly went into the palace and came out with hot tea in his hands.The waiter quickly and carefully set the tea on the table and left the two alone.

"That was fast".Said Riku in suprise at how quickly the waiter had gone into and out of the large palace.

"Yeah,in the palace everybody stresses perfection".Said Dark as he took his elbow off the table and took a sip of tea.

Riku had also taken a sip of tea and they both set down their cups.

"So Riku,is their anything you like to do for fun"?Asked Dark.

"Well I like sports".Replied Riku.

"What kind of sports"?Questioned Dark.

"I like playing Soccer and I like to run a lot."Said Riku.

/ "What kind of girl is she" / Thought Dark as he got an odd expression on his face.

"Is something wrong"?Asked Riku as she saw the odd expression that had appeared on his face.

"No,it's just that most girls don't play sports".Replied Dark

"Do you think it's odd then"?Questioned Riku as she glared at Dark.

"No,not at all".Said Dark as he put up his two hands in defense.

"Whatever"...Mumbled Riku.

After a few minutes had passed they had both finished their tea.

"Would you like to walk around the Garden"?Asked Dark.

"Okay".Replied Riku as she stood from her seat.

Dark laced his hand in her hand and gently pulled her around the garden.

"Hey let go".Said Riku as she was being dragged slightly.

"Sorry am I going a bit too fast"?Questioned Dark as he turned to face her with a smirk on his face.

"Yes,you are so I'd appreciate it if you'd stopped dragging me and slowed down".Said Riku.

"I have a better idea".Said Dark as he lifted riku in his arms bridal style.

"Hey put me down"!Shouted Riku as she started to blush at the body contact.

Dark ignored her shouting and kept walking.

Riku was still shouting at him until Dark interrupted her.

"Your cute".Said Dark as he smiled at her.

"Wha--?Mmmph"...Came Riku's muffled voice as Dark placed a kiss on Riku's lips.

Riku was blushing madly after Dark retreated from his kiss.

Dark smirked at her and put her down.

"You pervert"!Shouted Riku as she slapped Dark in the face leaving a red handprint on his face.

"Owww".said Dark as he rubbed his cheek where Riku had slapped him.

"Oooops"...Said Riku in a nervous voice as she backed up from him and started laughing nervously.

"I am so sorry".Said Riku in a nervous voice."It's just a reflex".Said Riku trying to defend herself.

"How dare you"!Shouted one of the waitresses as she ran to Dark.

"Sir are you alright"?Asked the waitress as she handed Dark a pack of ice and a towel.

"I'll be fine".Said Dark as he took the ice pack and held it against his face.

"You can leave now".said Dark to the waitress.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take care of her"?Questioned the waitress.

"I'll do it myself".Said Dark as he made a motion with his hands for the waitress to leave.

The waitress glared at Riku as she left.And Riku glared back at her.

"What the hell did you do that for"?Shouted Dark as he made large hand motions and had gotten a funny looking expression on his face.

Riku giggled at his motions and face expression as Dark was still shouting at her.

"Don't laugh"!Shouted Dark as he glared at her.

"I can't help it,your expressions and actions look so hilarious"!Shouted Riku as she started to laugh a little louder.

Dark sighed in defeat as he watched her still laughing at his actions.

Riku took a deep breath after and tried to calm down from all the laughing she had just done.

"Done"?Questioned Dark.

"Yep".Replied Riku in a happy voice.

"Let's go then".Said Dark.

"Where are we going"?Questioned Riku.

"I want you to meet someone".Said Dark as he led her into a large clearing in the garden.

"Who"?Questioned Riku.

"It's a suprise said Dark as he began scanning around the area for someone.

"There he is".Said Dark as he began pulling Riku in one corner of the garden.Riku tried to keep up with Dark's pace but the skirt she was wearing prevented her from doing so and she tripped.

Crash!Riku had tripped over something and was covered in dirt.Riku got up from the ground and her clothes had dirt stains on them along with Riku's hair being messy.

"Are you all right"?Asked Dark as he tried to help her up.

"I'm fine I can get up on my own".Said Riku as she tried to get up but failed.

"Are you sure about that"?Said Dark as he smirked.

"Grrrrrr"...Growled Riku.

"Here".Said Dark as he held out his hand for her to grab.Riku reluctantly grabbed onto his hand and got up from the ground.

"Thank you".Mumbled Riku as she brushed dirt off her clothes.

Dark grabbed her hand again but this time he walked slower for Riku.Dark pulled her to a corner of the garden and moved some of the plants with his hand.When tha plant was moved over some more Riku saw something white and furry.

Riku reached out to touch it but before she touched it,it turned around to face her.It had large red eyes and a fluffy tail.

"Kyu"!It said as it seemed to be smiling at them.

"It's so cute"!Shouted Riku as she reached out for it and cuddled it in her arms.

"His name is Wiz".Said Dark as he pet Wiz on the head.

"Hi Wiz".Said Riku as she stopped cuddling him and smiled at him.

"Kyu"!Kyu!"Squeeled Wiz as he seemed to be smiling again.

Riku smiled at Wiz and put him back down on the ground gently.As soon as he was on the ground he hopped over to Dark and smiled again before he left.

"Awwwwww...Wiz is so cute".Said Riku.

"Everyone seems to think so".Said Dark as he stood up.Riku stood up after him and stretched.

"So,would you like a ride home"?Questioned Dark.

"I guess so".Replied Riku.

"Well then lets get going".Said Dark as he led her to the front of the palace and into a black car.

Riku sat next to Dark in the car and one of the palace drivers drove the car.

Riku blushed when the car started moving because their shoulders brushed against each other.

The walk to Riku's house was about an hour and a half long so Riku figured the ride would be about forty-five minutes.

After a few minutes had passed Dark put his arm around Riku's shoulders.

"Hey what do you think your doing"!Shouted Riku.

"Be quiet!"Yelled the driver.

"Sorry".Said Riku as she turned back to glare at Dark.

"What do you think your doing"?Asked Riku in an annoyed tone.

Dark ignared the question and kept his arm where it was.

"Pervert".Said Riku as she still glared at him.

"Look,I'm not a pervert okay"?Said Dark in an annoyed voice.

"Then what do you think your doing"?Riku hissed.

"I'm doing what I feel like doing".Replied Dark as he tried to pull Riku to lean against him.

"You pervert".Said Riku as she slapped him in the face again.

"What the hell"?said Dark as he rubbed his burning cheek.

"Thats what you get for being such a pervert".Said Riku as she turned her head to look out the window.

They spent the rest of the car ride in silence.When they had reached Riku's house Riku quickly exited the car but Dark had stopped her before she got inside.

Dark had gotten out of the car and grabbed Riku's hand.

"I think I should meet your family if were going to get married".Said Dark as he smiled and followed her to the front steps of her house.

"Fine".Said Riku as she got the key to the house and opened the door.

The driver awaited Dark's orders.

"You can leave for now,but be back in two hours".Ordered Dark.

"Yes sir".Said the driver as he drove off.

"Now time to meet your family"...

End Chapter Two

Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I do not own DNAngel or any of it's characters. 

Hi,I'm back!(waves)  
Wow,I've written a lot haven't I?Anyways thank you to the people who reviewed and here's chapter three of Arranged Marriage!

Arranged Marriage Chapter Three

By:Kisaiyo

"Now time to meet your family".Said Dark as he smiled at her.

Riku had the spare key in hand and put it into the key hole.Riku opened the door and led Dark into the living room.

"Have a seat".Said Riku as she sat down on the couch.

"Thank's".Said Dark as he sat down next to Riku and put his arm around Riku's shoulders once again.

"You pervert I told you not to do that"!Shouted Riku in an annoyed voice.

"And I told you not to call me a pervert".Said Dark in an annoyed voice.

"Riku honey,is that you"?Called Riku's mother from the upstairs.

"Yeah mom"!Replied Riku.

"Riku,would you set th"---Mrs.Harada stopped in the middle of her sentence at the sight of who was sitting down with Riku.

"Riku,is he the prince"?Questioned her mother in a slightly excited voice as she quickly walked over to where Dark was seated.

"Yeah he's the prince".Answered Riku in a bored tone.

"I'ts a pleasure to meet you".Said Dark as he took Mrs.Harada's hand in his and placed a feather light kiss on her hand.

"I'ts a pleasure to meet you to,ummm"...Said Mrs.Harada.

The name's Dark Mousy,you can call me Dark.Said Dark as he smiled at her.

"Okay then Dark,you may call me Mrs.Harada".Said Mrs.Harada as she turned back to face Riku.

"Riku would you mind setting the table"?Questioned Mrs.Harada as she headed into the kitchen.

"Okay".Replied Riku as she stood up.

"Would you wait here while we get dinner ready"?Asked Riku.

"Would you like me to help"?Asked Dark as he smiled at her.

"No,you'll just get in the way".Said Riku in her normal tone of voice as she left to go into the kitchen.

Dark sat on the couch in complete shock at what Riku had just said.

/ "What does she mean get in the way"/ Thought Dark as he went deep into thought and unintentionally formed a blank and dazed look on his face.

Riku was had finished setting the table and had started putting the food on the table.

"Dinner's ready"!Shouted Riku as she went into the living room to lead Dark into the dining room.Riku noticed the dazed look on Dark's face when she walked into the living room and walked over to him.

"Hey are you all right"?Questioned Riku in a slightly concerned tone.

He stayed in his daze and was completely unaware of Riku's presence.Riku waited a few moments waiting for him to respond but when he didn't she began to worry.

"Hey,snap out of it"!She shouted as she began shaking him violently.Dark slowly came back from his daze but his mind could not yet register who was shaking him.After a little more of Riku's violent shaking his mind started to slowly process who was shaking him.

"Riku"?He shouted.  
"What,the ,hell,do,you,think,your,doing"?Question Dark in between her violent shaking.

Riku suddenly stopped shaking him and looked at him,her eyes now filled with relief.

"I'm so glad your okay".Said Riku as she gave a sigh of relief and sunk to her knees with her hands still on his shoulders.

"You can let go now...That is unless you don't want to let go".Said Dark regaining full conciousness and smirking at the now slightly flustered Riku.

"You pervert"!Shouted Riku as she slapped him for the third time that day.

"Riku,don't slap him".Said Mrs.Harada in a stern tone as she had just walked in and witnessed what Riku had done.

"Please forgive my daughter".Said Mrs.Harada as she bowed to him.

"No,you don't have to be.It was my fault".Said Dark as he pointed to himself with his pointer finger.

"Don't blame Riku,she did it in her own defense".Said Dark as he pointed to Riku now.

"Well either way,I'm sorry to have caused you trouble".Said Mrs.Harada.

"Don't worry about it",Said Dark as he started to smile once again.

Mrs.Harada stood up straight from her bow and smiled warmly at Dark.

"Would you like some dinner"?Questioned Mrs.Harada.

"I'd love some said Dark as he stood up from the couch and stretched.

"Follow me".Said Mrs.Harada as she led himinto the medium sized dining room.

Dark took a seat next to Riku and Mr. and Mrs.Harada sat across from them.

"Where's Risa"?Asked Riku as she began eating her food.

"She's probably playing around with her tarot cards".Said Mr.Harada as he looked at the staircase that led to Risa and Riku's bedrooms along with the attic.

After a few moments had passed footsteps could be heard coming from the upstairs and they were coming down the stairs and into the dining room.

"Sorry,I wanted to finish up with my prediction".Said Risa as she took a seat next to Riku and her mom at the edge of the table.

"Umm,who are you"?Asked Risa looking at Dark.

"I'm the prince,my name's Dark Mousy,but you can call me Dark".Said Dark as he held out his hand to her.

"What your the prince"?Risa shouted as she shot up from her chair.

"Yeah".Replied Dark in a slightly nervous voice after seeing her reaction to finding out he was the prince.

"I'm Risa,Riku's younger twin sister".Said Risa as she began to shake Dark's hand a little roughly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too"...Said Dark.

Risa had let go of his hand and sat down in her seat again after realizing what she was doing and started to blush a little at her actions.

They continued their meal in silence and when they had finished eating Riku took Dark to the upstairs bathroom to wash their hands.

"Your family seems really nice".Said Dark as he waited for Riku to finish washing her hands.

"Yeah,I love them alot too but sometimes they can get annoying".Said Riku as she dried her hands and led Dark into her room.

Riku's room was simple.The room had white walls,a single bed,pastel blue curtains,a white dresser,a small wooden desk with papers,folders,and books on it,and a dirty looking soccerball at the foot of the bed.

"Your room is nice and neat".Said Dark as he scanned around the room.

"Thank's".Said Riku as she sat down on the bed.

"Have a seat".Said Riku as she motioned for him to sit on the bed.

"Sure".Said Dark as he sat a small distance away from Riku.

"Why are you sitting over there"?Questioned Riku in suspicion.

"Is there a problem"?Asked Dark.

"No,it's just that I thought you would try something perverted".Said Riku as she looked at the floor.

"If you were expecting it then I gues you don't mind if I do this"?Asked Dark as he he turned so his back was facing Riku's side and leaned backwards so his head ended up in Riku's lap.

"I knew you were going to try something perverted".Said Riku in a bored tone as she sighed in defeat and just let him rest his head in her lap.

A few minutes had passed until Dark spoke.

"I thought you were going to slap me".Said Dark.

"Not now".Said Riku as she leaned back on her arms.

"Are you starting to finally warm up to me then"?Questioned Dark as he raised his brow in a slightly suggestive manner.

"Your the last person I'm going to warm up to".Said Riku in an annoyed tone.

"Ouch...How you wound me so".Said Dark in sarcasm.

"Just shut up".Said Riku as she pushed him off of her lap as he landed with aloud thud on the floor.

"What the hell did you do that for"!Shouted Dark as he waved his arms around.

"Don't feign innocence you pervert"!Shouted Riku.

"Awww...You two already like each other".Said Mrs.Harada a she stood at the doorway.

"Like each other"?Questioned Riku.

"Mom it's the exact opposite".Said Riku as she stood up and made hand motions.

"But you two look like you have been friends for years".Said Mrs.Harada as she walked into the room.

"Anyways,mom what did you come up here for"?Asked Riku

"I came to tell you that Dark's driver came to pick him up,and that Dark's father has requested to meet you dear".Said Mrs.Harada as she left to go back downstairs.

They both headed downstairs shortly after Mrs.Harada had left.

Dark had gotten into the car and Riku was standing right outside of the car.Riku bent down to say goodbye to Dark but was stopped by Dark placing a light kiss on Riku's cheek.

"You pervert".Said Riku as she slammed the car door in Dark's face.

The car drove off to the palace and out of sight quickly.

/"So tomorrow I meet his parents".../Thought Riku as she walked back into her room.

End Of Chapter Three

Thank's for reading and don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I do not own DNAngel or any of it's characters.

* * *

Hi everybody! (Waves)  
Thank you to those who reviewed and remember thase /signs / stand for thoughts. 

Authors note : I know I've been updating really fast recently but I won't be able to update this quickly after April 3rd or 4th because of school.Right now I'm on spring break so I'll try to post one chapter every day.Sorry if I miss a day though.

Anyways , here's chapter four of Arranged Marriage!

Arranged Marriage Chapter Four

* * *

Riku's Pov 

/ "So tomorrow I meet his parents". / Thought Riku as she walked into her room.

Riku walked into her room and went to her dresser to pick out her night clothes. After she grabbed her night clothes she headed for the bath.Riku set her clothes on the bathroom counter and started to fill the bath tub with hot water. When the tub was full Riku undressed and got into the tub.

/ "I wonder what his parents are like". / Thought Riku as she applied the shampoo to her hair.

/ "Hopefully their nice people". / Thought Riku as she began washing the shampoo out of her hair.

Riku sat in the tub wondering all sorts of things about Dark's parents until she realized she had been sitting in the tub for almost an hour. Riku quickly stood from the bath and drained the tub.

When the tub was almost drained Riku turned on the shower and washed away the remaining soap that clung to her body.

Whaen Riku was finished bathing she came out of the tub and dried herself off with a towel. As soon as she was done drying herself off she dressed in her night clothes and brushed her hair.

Riku turned off the bathroom lights and left through the door. Riku walked a few paces and saw Risa waiting outside her bedroom door looking a bit distressed.

"Risa"? Asked Riku as she walked to her doorway.

"Hi Riku ,sorry about this morning". Said Risa as she fumbled with her fingers.

"It's okay Risa". Said Riku as she smiled warmly at Risa.

"Are you going to bed"? Questioned Risa.

"Yeah I have to go to bed early tonight because I'm supposed to meet Dark's family tomorrow". Replied Riku as she walked into her bedroom and sat on the bed.

"Okay then , good night". Said Risa as she left the room.

Riku tucked herself into bed and soon sleep claimed her as she drifted off to sleep.

Dark's Pov

"Dammit". Said Dark as he sat in his bed.

/ "What the hell am going to do now". / Thought Dark as he put his right hand on his forehead in distress.

/ "What am going to do if my parents freak her out" / Thought Dark as he fell back onto the bed.

/ "I guess I'll just have to try to get them to try and act normal". / Thought Dark as he fell asleep.

Riku's Pov ( Morning )

Riku opened her eyes slowly as the sun filtered through the pastel blue curtains. Riku sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes.

Riku got out of bed and went to her dresser to grab out something to wear. Riku pulled out a pair of jean shorts that went to her mid thigh , a black long sleeve shirt with the word Azumano in dark blue cursive and the shirts collar the same dark blue , and a dark blue cap to finish the look.

Riku went into the bathroom and changed into her clothes. After she finished changing she brushed her hair and held onto the cap to put on for later.

Riku turned off the bathroom lights and went into the kitchen. Riku sat down at the table and ate her breakfast. When she was done eating she washed up and sat on the couch watching the television.

Riku watched the T.V. for about an hour and then got up to leave to the palace. She put on a pair of plain white socks and shoes and headed out.

When she got out she got outside she put on the cap and started walking to the palace.

Dark's Pov

Dark looked at the clock waiting for Riku to arrive. Dark was already dressed. Dark wore a pair of black baggy pants that looked exactly like the one he wore the other day and a plain white dress shirt that had the top buttons undone on purpose. Dark also wore a simple silver chain around his neck and black shoes.

Dark sat on the couch in boredom as he stared at the clock willing it to move faster.

"I'm so freaking bored"! He shouted out loud.

His voice echoed throughout the palace as he sat there and put his right arm on the arm rest and leaned his against it as he still sat there waiting for Riku's arrival.

"Dark what time is she supposed to arrive"? Asked Dark's mother.

Dark's mother was average in height with long wavy brown hair that flowed freely. Her eyes were large and a deep blue/purple color and her skin was a very light color her skin looked almost pale but she looked very young for thirty years old.

She wore a simple white long sleeved shirt , a light pastel purple skirt that went to her ankles and white high heels that were just half an inch high.

"She's supposed to arrive soon". Replied Dark.

"What was her name"? Asked Dark's mother as she sat down next to Dark.

"Her name's Riku Harada". Replied Dark.

"Riku,that sounds like a nice name". Said Darks father as he walked in".

Dark's father looked just like Dark except the older appearance and black hair.

Dark's father wore black pants and a black shirt. He also looked young for him being thirty-two years old.

"I swear,don't you guys ever get old"? Asked Dark as he leaned his head back and looked at the ceiling.

"You guys don't look like a married couple you look like your newlyweds". Said Dark as he looked at his parents.

Riku's Pov

/ "Almost there". / Thought Riku as she saw the palace come into view.

When she reached the palace gates she saw the palace guards and told them that the King requested to see her. The guards let her through and she walked to he entrance of the palace.

When she got into the palace she saw a maid and asked her where Dark and his family were.

"I'll take you to them". Replied the maid as she led Riku to the room where Dark and his parents were waiting.

Normal Pov

"Finally". Said Dark as he got up from the couch.

"Hi I'm Riku".Said Riku as she stuck out her hand for Dark's mother to shake.

"Hi , it's nice to meet you I'm Dark's mother you can call Mrs.Mousy". Said Dark's mother as she acted like an excited child and shook Riku's hand.

"I'm Dark's father,you can call me Mr.Mousy". Said Dark's father as he held out his hand to her.

"It's nice to meet you Mr.Mousy". Said Riku as she shook his hand.

"Quit ignoring me"! Shouted Dark as his face showed a comical expression.

Riku and Dark's mother started laughing uncontrolably at his expression.

"Quit laughing!" Shouted Dark as he started to chase after Riku.

Riku ran from Dark but tripped and fell over.

Bam!

Riku was on the floor and Dark was trying to stop himself from running into Riku but couldn't stop because his momentum was to strong.

Crash!

Dark had tripped over Riku and landed next to her on the floor.

"You pervert"! Yelled Riku as she noticed his hand around her waist.

"Wait it's not what you think honestly"! Dark shouted as he put up his hands in defense.

Whap!

Riku had slapped him across the face and was blushing slightly at the earlier body contact.

"Oh , dear". Said Dark's mother as she put her hand up to her mouth and started laughing nervously at what had just happened.

"Would you give the slapping a rest already"! Shouted Dark as he pointed an acusing finger at Riku.

"Well it's your fault for being such a pervert all the time"!Shouted Riku as she pointed her finger at him.

"My fault? Your the one who keeps slapping me"! Shouted Dark as he got up from the floor and moved his face just inches away from Riku's face.

"There see? You were being a pervert again shouted Riku as she hit him in the head with her head.

After Riku's violent attack Dark had fallen backwards and was now lying on the floor with swirls in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry"! Shouted Riku as she bowed to his parents.

"Don't worry about it he'll be fine". Said Dark's father as he sweatdropped and scratched his head nervously.

"Here Riku why don't we all have a seat and talk for a bit". Said Dark's mother as she sat down on the couch and motioned for her to sit down.

Riku followed and sat down next to her after she had pulled the unconcious Dark onto th couch along with her.

"So Riku how old are you"? Asked Mrs.Mousy.

"I'm fourteen". Answered Riku as she shifted in her seat.

"Really?I thought you would be the same age as Dark". Said Mrs.Mousy.

"That means she's younger than Dark by three years".Said Mr.Mousy.

"So he's seventeen"? Questioned Riku.

"You mean you didn't know how old he is"? Asked his parents as they looked at her in shock.

"No,why"? Asked Riku nervously.

"This won't do". Said Mrs.Mousy as she put her hand on her forehead in distress.

"What won't do"? Asked Riku.

"Well you see , when Dark is eighteen he must inherit the royal throne with his wife and his birthday is coming in December". Explained Mrs.Mousy.

"So your saying he has to find someone to marry by December"? Asked Riku.

"What do you mean by find?He's already decided to marry you officially". Said Mrs.Mousy.

"But I thought it wasn't finalized. And he didn't mention anything to me! Shouted Riku.

"Well he's already decided so it's to late to change things now". Said Mr.Mousy.

"Are you saying I have to marry him"! Shouted Riku.

"That's right dear". Said Dark as he hugged Riku from behind the couch.

"No way"! Shouted Riku.

* * *

Thank's for reading chapter four of Arranged Marriage and don't forget to review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I do not own DNAngel or any of it's charcters.

* * *

Hi everybody!(Waves)

Thank you to those reviewed and remember these / signs / stand for thoughts.

* * *

Arranged Marriage Chapter Five

Normal Pov

"Are you saying I have to marry him"? Shouted Riku.

"Thats right dear". Said Dark as he hugged Riku from behind the couch.

"No way"! Shouted Riku.

"Don't complain Riku dear , it's too late to change things now". said Dark as he snuggled closer to Riku.

"Get off me"! Shouted Riku as she pushed Dark off of her and stood up to slap him.

Whap!

Riku slapped Dark.

"This is all your fault you stupid pervert"! Shouted Riku.

"I told you stop with the slapping"! Shouted Dark in an annoyed voice.

"If you wanted me to marry you so badly then you should've tried to make me fall in love with you"! Shouted Riku.

"Are you saying that if I get you to fall in love with me you'll marry me willingly"? Questioned Dark with a smirk.

"That's not what meant. I meant that we make this into a game and if I win you let me out of this marriage". Said Riku in a confident voice.

"And if I win"? Questioned Dark as he folded his arms accross his chest.

"If you win i'll willingly marry you". Said Riku as she smiled confidently.

"What's your game"? Questioned Dark.

"The object of the game is whoever can go on the longest acting the exact opposite of their normal behavior and personality. The game will be out of four rounds and then we'll play your game out of three rounds.The one with the most points wins. Each round is worth one point.Agreed"? Asked Riku.

"Agreed". Replied Dark with a cocky smirk.

"The game starts on Monday , two days from now". Said Riku.

"I hope you know you won't be able to pull off the girly girl attitude". Said Dark as he started walking over to the exit of the palace.

"And I hope you know that you won't be able to go without being perverted". Said Riku as a confident smirk appeared on her face.

As soon as Riku had finished her sentence Dark felt as if he had been hit by a hundred-ton weight.

"What do you mean by perverted"? Shouted Dark.

"You always act perverted so during the game you can't be perverted". Said Riku.

"Does that mean you act perverted"? Dark questioned with a smirk.

"No , because I get a few thoughts here and there , everybody does , so all I have to do is act girly and non-perverted". Said Riku.

"You can't act perverted , cocky , obnoxious , and you can't smirk like you normally do". Said Riku as she sat down on the couch.

"Why can't I act all those things when all you have to do is act girly and non-perverted"? Questioned Dark.

"Because being girly covers everything I normally do , I usually act like tomboy". Said Riku.

"That just isn't fair". said Dark as he left to go outside.

"Riku , we have a room set up for you down the hall if you want to rest". Said Mrs.Mousy.

"No thank you , I have to get ready for Monday. Said Riku as she left the palace and back to her house to pick up a few things.

* * *

Dark's Pov

* * *

"Dammit , this challenge sucks. But then again I love a challenge.Said Dark as he roamed around the Royal garden.

"Kyu"... A faint call could be heard.

"Wiz"? Called Dark.

"Kyu! Kyu!" Said Wiz as he hopped out of the bushes and in front of Dark.

"Hey there little buddy". Said Dark as he bent down and pet Wiz on the head.

Dark sat with Wiz for a while until he got up and went to his room.

Dark sat on his bed and planned out a game that only he could win at for when it was his turn to choose a game.

When Dark was finished with his plan he smirked and rested thinking he would win.

* * *

Riku's Pov

* * *

"Mom , i'm home"! Shouted Riku.

"Hi Riku how was the visit"? Asked Mrs.Harada.

"It was fine mom". Lied Riku.

/ "I cant tell her what really happened". / Thought Riku.

"Mom , do you have any dresses or something I could wear"? Asked Riku.

"Really? Do you actually want to wear a dress"? Asked Mrs.Harada in excitement.

"Yeah mom , so do you have any dresses"? Asked Riku in a slightly bored tone.

"Of course dear follow me". Said Mrs.Harada as she led Riku to a large closet full of dresses.

"Riku you can look through these and take what you like. When your done make sure to close the closet , Okay"?

"Okay. Ummm...Mom I'm going to be staying at the palace overnight for a few weeks okay"?

"Of course , don't forget to take clothes and such with you though".

"Okay". Replied Riku a she began browsing through dresses.

(One Hour later)

"Perfect". Said Riku as she looked at the set of dresses she had selected.

One dress was very simple , it was all white and went up to the knees and the strap was an inch thick , the dress also had a jean jacket that went over it.

The second dress was like the first except it had beautiful rose designs on it in light pinks and reds and it also had a pair of gloves that went only to the wrist and were white with lace near the wrist.

The last dress was made for formal parties so it went to her ankle and it was a light pastel blue color. The dress had short sleeves and the upper body part of the dress was tightened slightly to show curves.

Riku had decided on those dresses and a pair of white high heels to go with them.

After Riku was done looking at dresses she went to her closet and grabbed three sets of clothes.

One set of clothes was a tan skirt with a white tank top and tan jacket.

The second pair of clothes was a light pink long sleeved shirt with a jean skirt.

The last set of clothes were tomboyish. It was a long sleeved shirt that was white and a plain black shirt went over it. The pants were black and baggy with silver chains on it and she also had a special pair of black shoes to go with it.

After she was done getting her clothes picked she went into the bathroom and got a small case of lip gloss.

She put everything inside the suitcase and headed over to the palace.

* * *

Dark's Pov

* * *

Dark had just woken up and was looking outside from the balcony. He spotted Riku walking into the palace and decided he would have as much fun as possible before the game on Monday.

Dark headed downstars to Riku's room and waited for her to get there.

* * *

Normal Pov

* * *

Riku had just walked into her room and put her suitcase on the floor when she noticed a smirking Dark on the bed.

"You pervert what are you doing in my room"! Yelled Riku.

"Just decided to stop by and visit". Said Dark as he got up from the bed.

"Get out of my room you pervert"! Shouted Riku as she tried to slap Dark.

Dark caught her hand before it hit his face and said , "you know on Monday you won't be able to do that". Said Dark as he looked at her expression.

"Why not"? Asked Riku.

"Because you always slap me , so you have to do the opposite and not slap me". Said Dark as he moved his face towards hers.

"Grrrrrr"... Riku growled in frustration.

"Hey babe , it's your game not mine". Said Dark as he pulled back from Riku's face and stood up straight.

"Wait a minute , you didn't try anything perverted"! Shouted Riku in a shocked tone as she pointed a finger at him.

"Are you saying you want me to try"? Asked Dark as a smirk crept it's way onto Dark's facial features.

"Of course not you pervert"! Shouted Riku.

"Of course? Why Riku I never knew you could be so forward". Said Dark cheerfully as he bent down to Riku's face.

"Hey I told you not to do---mmphhh...Came Riku's muffled cry.

Dark kissed Riku differently this time and she could feel it.

/ "His kiss is different than before". / Thought Riku as her eyes opened wider as she noticed the difference.

/ "This time his kiss seems more intense". / Thought Riku as Dark pulled away from the kiss her eyes still wide in shock.

This time Dark's usual smirk didn't appear though , he had a slightly serious expression on his face as he stared back at Riku.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review!(bows)

(Sorry for the cliffie!)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I do not own DNAngel or any of it's characters. 

Hi everybody! (waves)  
Thank you to those who reviewed and sorry for taking a little longer this time. Anyways here's chapter six of Arranged Marriage.

* * *

Arranged Marriage : Chapter Six

* * *

Riku's eyes were wide in shock as Dark pulled away from his intense kiss. But his usual smirk didn't appear. He had a slightly serious expression on his face as he stared into Riku's deep brown eyes. 

"Riku , this may be the last time we kiss. This game will determine fate. My fate and yours. From here on fate will determine your life. But , fate won't decide for me. My life is mine alone , and I will lead my life the way I want. So I will win this game and make you my bride." Said Dark in a serious tone as he left the room.

Riku sat on the floor as she watched him leave the room silently.

/ "What does he mean by fate?" / Thought Riku as she stared at the empty doorway with a serious expression on her face.

Riku got up from her place on the floor and lay down on the bed as she looked at the ceiling.

/ "I've never seen him serious before. All this time I thought he was just fooling around but just now he seemed like a completely different person." / Thought Riku.

/ "Maybe he really does love me. What if I lose this game?" / Thought Riku as she turned to her side on the bed.

* * *

Dark's Pov

* * *

/ "If I lose this game , will I ever see her again? What if she hates me? Iv'e done a lot of things to make her angry but what will happen if I never see her again? I won't be able to live life as I have , my thoughts will always be on her , and my heart will always belong to her." / Thought Dark as he stared at the town from his balcony. 

"What am I saying? Do I really care for her that much?" Said Dark alloud as he went back into his room with his hand on his forehead in slight distress.

* * *

Normal Pov ( Evening )

* * *

"Miss Riku your dinner is ready." Said a maid as she came in and started cleaning. 

"Thank you." Said Riku as she left her room and headed to the dining room.

As Riku turned the corner she bumped into someone.

Thud.

"Owwww." Said Riku as she sat on the floor.

"I'm sorry , are you okay?" Asked the person she bumped into.

"Yeah I'm fine." Said Riku as she started to get up.

"Here." Said the person offering a hand to Riku.

Riku took his hand and looked up towards his face. She couldn't see his face. His face was hidden from the light so she was unable to see his face.

He helped Riku up and smiled as he stood straight allowing the light to reveal his face.

"I'm Daisuke Niwa , it's a pleasure to meet you miss..."

"Riku." Replied Riku as she held out her hand to him.

He took her hand and shook it.

"Well I should get going." Said Riku as she started on her way to the dining room.

"It was nice meeting you!" Shouted Daisuke as he started on his way.

Riku sat down at the dinner table and sat accross from Dark.

"Hey Riku , tommorow's the last day to be yourself so better make the most of it." Said Dark in his normal playful voice.

"Don't worry about me , your the one I'm worried about." Said Riku as she started eating her dinner.

A few moments passed as the two sat in silence.

"Hi Dark." Said Daisuke as he walked into the dining room.

"Hey little buddy! It's been a while!" Said Dark as he got up from his chair and rushed over to Daisuke.

Dark put his arm around Daisuke's shoulders and brought him over to a seat next to his.

"So how was the clean up?" Asked Dark as he started eating again.

"It was terrible." Said Daisuke as he put his head down looking exhausted and rested his head against the table.

"What happened?" Asked Dark.

"Well I was trying to help with moving some of the rocks from the landslide area and then I tripped and got covered in dirt and smaller rocks. They spent two hours moving the dirt and rocks off of me." Said Daisuke in an exhausted voice as he looked back up and accross the table.

"Hey it's miss Riku." Said Daisuke as he finally realized that she was sitting accross from them.

"What are you doing here miss Riku?" Asked Daisuke.

"I--"Started Riku when she was cut off.

"She's going to be staying here a while because she's going to be my wife." Said Dark in an over confident voice.

"Is this true miss Riku?" Asked Daisuke as he turned back to look at Riku.

"Don't say that!" Shouted Riku as she shot up from her chair and glared at Dark.

"What am I supposed to say?" Asked Dark as he looked at her expecting an answer.

"It's not official. Besides we still have a game to play." Said Riku as she sat back down in her chair.

"Your right , but don't forget we play my game after this". Said Dark in a cocky voice.

"Ummm , what are you guys talking about?" Asked Daisuke as he watched them exchange competitive looks.

"Don't worry Daisuke , I'll explain it later." Said Dark as he got up from his seat and headed out of the dining room.

"So , miss Riku how long have you been staying in the palace?" Asked Daisuke as he began eating.

"This is my first night." Replied Riku as she took a sip of water.

"I see." Said Daisuke.

"How do you know Dark?" Asked Riku as she set down her fork.

"He's my brother." Replied Daisuke as he put down his fork.

"Your brother?" Shouted Riku as she shot up from her chair again.

"But you look nothing alike!" Shouted Riku.

"We aren't related by blood , his parents adopted me." Said Daisuke as he stood up from his chair.

"I see , so what happened to your parents?" Asked Riku as she looked at him curiosly.

"My parents passed away from a rare disease. And I don't have any close relatives so his parents adopted me." Replied Daisuke.

"Oh , I'm sorry I didn't mean to ask something like that," Said Riku as she got a slightly sad expression on her face.

"It's alright , don't worry about me." Said Daisuke.

"Anyways , I should get going." Said Daisuke as he left the room.

Riku left the dining room and headed toward her room.

* * *

Riku's Pov

* * *

/ "I didn't think Dark was going to act normal." / Thought Riku as she sat down on her bed. 

/ "I thought he was going to be serious like he was earlier , but I guess it's just the way he is." / Thought Riku as she got off the bed.

Riku grabbed a pair of night clothes and headed for the bathroom where she set down her clothes on the counter.

Her night clothes were just a light blue long sleeved shirt and pants to go with it.

Riku undressed , got in the shower and turned on the water. Riku had the water on warm as she applied the shampoo and conditioner to her hair.

/ "Hmmmm... I wonder if Dark's brother is a nice person." / Thought Riku as she started to wash her hair out.

/ "He seemed like a nice person but I only just met him so I can't really judge him on what little time I've known him." / Thought Riku as she turned the shower off and got out of the shower.

Riku quickly dried herself off and got dressed in her night clothes. Riku left the bathroom and went to the bed where she tucked herself in and turned off the lights.

* * *

Dark and Daisuke'sPov

* * *

Dark had just finished explaining to Daisuke about their game and Dark is sitting on the bed while Daisuke is sitting on the floor. 

"Whaaaat?" Shouted Daisuke as he just finished comprehending what Dark had just explained to him.

"Dark , you can't just makemiss Riku marry you"! Shouted Daisuke as he leaned forward from his seat looking at Dark with an odd but suprised expression on his face.

"Shaddup!" Yelled Dark as he moved so that him and Daisuke were at eye level.

"Dark stop messing around with miss Riku's life!" Shouted Daisuke in a whining voice as he moved back from Dark and shut his eyes tightly as he shouted at Dark some more.

"Dark what is wrong with you? How can you just force her to marry you like this? You shouldn't do this to her! Miss Riku has a right to marry whoever she wants!" Whined Daisuke.

"Grrrrr..." Growled Dark through gritted teeth as anger marks appeared on his head.

Daisuke didn't notice Dark's growling and kept whining until finally Dark couldn't contain his anger.

"Just shut up! Stop your insane whining and listen!" Shouted Dark as all his pent up anger was released.

Daisuke immediately stopped whining and stared at Dark waiting for him to speak.

"Look Daisuke , I think your either going overboard with all of this , or maybe it's because your in love with Riku." Said Dark as he stared at Daisuke expecting an answer.

"I'm not in love withmiss Riku , I just met her!" Whined Daisuke as a blush crept onto his face.

"There see? I knew you were in love with her." Said Dark as he got a slightly irked expression on his face.

Daisuke stayed silent after hearing Dark but his blush didn't leave his face.

"Dark , I may have fallen in love with miss Riku , but..." Daisuke paused.

"But if you lovemiss Riku then you'll fight me for her love." Said Daisuke as he stared at Dark with a very serious expression on his face.

"Daisuke , I accept your challenge." You and I will fight for her love with the game that's been set. So now the games are going to include you and whatever challenge you can come up with." Said Dark as he stared back at Daisuke.

"I will inform Riku about this." Said Dark as he got up from his seat and looked back at Daisuke.

There was a long silence between them until Daisuke got up from the floor and looked up at Dark.

"Dark , don't think I'll go easy on you." Said Daisuke as he left the room.

* * *

End Chapter Six

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review!

And again sorry I didn't update as fast as I used to.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I do not own DNAngel or any of it's characters.

* * *

Hi everybody! This time I updated faster to make up for taking so long with chapter six! Thank you to those who reviewed and enjoy the story!

* * *

Arranged Marriage Chapter Seven

"Dark , don't think I'll go easy on you." Said Daisuke as he left Dark's room.

* * *

Dark's Pov

* * *

Dark stood silently as he watched Daisuke's form enter his room. As soon as he saw Daisuke's door close he closed his door and let out all his anger.

"Damn him!" Shouted Dark angrily as he slammed his foot down onto a small chest that lay at the foot of the bed.

"What the heck is wrong with him?" Shouted Dark as he kept his foot on the chest.

Dark kept still and calmed down after a few moments. He set his foot back down on the ground and composed himself as he walked toward the glass door that led to the balcony. He looked out at the balcony and suddenly smirked.

"Hmph , why should I be worried about him? I can't beleive I got worked up over a little contest against Daisuke. There's no way he can defeat the Great Dark Mousy!" Shouted Dark confidently as he smirked and looked out to the balcony.

Dark smirked once more before he showered and went to bed.

* * *

Daisuke's Pov

* * *

"I can't beleive I challenged Dark." Said Daisuke miserably as he sat on his bed and looked down to the floor.

"I'll never win against him. He's like some kind of amazing trick master or something." Said Daisuke as he still stared down at the floor.

"Maybe I should just give up." Said Daisuke hopelessly.

A few moments of silence passed until Daisuke came to his senses.

"No! I must be crazy to even think of giving up! I can't just let miss Riku get married to Dark without even trying to stop him!" Shouted Daisuke as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Okay then. I'll fight for miss Riku's love." Said Daisuke smiling as he fell backwards onto the bed.

Daisuke lay on the bed looking up at the ceiling as he thought about how he could win this so called "game".

* * *

Normal Pov ( Next Morning )

* * *

"Good morning miss Riku." Greeted Daisuke as he saw Riku come out of the door to her room.

"Good morning Daisuke." Riku greeted as she turned to face him.

Riku was wearing the tomboyish clothes she had picked out earlier the other day.

The clothes she wore were a long sleeved shirt that was white that had a plain black shirt to go over it. The pants were black and baggy with silver chains on it. She also had a pair of black shoes on to match.

Daisuke was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a chinese design on the collar and on the cuffs of the shirt. The designs were on a red colored fabric that were only on the collar and cuffs of the shirt.

( Daisuke wears these clothes in one of the books. )

The two of them walked into the dining room where their breakfast was already set out on the table. They also spotted Dark already sitting at the table and eating.

"Morning." Said Dark as he looked up at them.

"Morning." Replied Riku and Daisuke. As they sat down accross from Dark.

"Riku just so you know , Daisuke has decided to join our game. Right Daisuke?" Said Dark as he smirked at Daisuke.

"Y-Yes." Said Daisuke stuttering a little.

"Really? Why would you do that?" Asked Riku as she turned to face Daisuke.

"Well..." Daisuke trailed off.

"It seems Daisuke fell in love with you." Said Dark calmly as he smirked at Daisuke again.

After Dark had said that Riku excused herself and ran out of the dining room blushing madly.

* * *

Dark and Daisuke's Pov

* * *

After a few moments of silence they saw Riku dissapear into her room and close the door.Then Daisuke faced Dark.

"Daaarrk." Whined Daisuke.

"Why did you have to tell her that?" Whined Daisuke as he shot up from his chair and shut his eyes tightly.

"Daisuke , what are you whining about?" Dark asked irritated at Daisuke's whining.

"You scared miss Riku off." Wailed Daisuke sounding exhausted as he sat back down in his chair.

"I did not." Said Dark boredly as he got up from his chair and started walking out of the dining room.

"Yes you did Dark! Why else would she run away so suddenly like that?" Questioned Daisuke.

"I don't know so don't ask!" Shouted Dark irritated as he left the dining room walking slightly faster.

"Don't run away!" Shouted Daisuke as he got up to chase Dark.

"I said I don't know , so leave me alone!" Shouted Dark as he ran towards his room.

"Daaarrrk!" Yelled Riku as she came out from her room.

Dark stopped in his tracks and turned around to see Riku standing in her doorway looking irritated and Daisuke run into his.

Crash!

Daisuke had run into Dark and they toppled over.

"Ughh..." Groaned Daisuke as he lay on Dark.

"Get off of me!" Shouted Dark annoyed as he waited for the disoriented Daisuke to get off of him.

Daisuke just stayed on Dark with a dizzy expression on his face.

"I said get o--" Said Dark before he was cut off by Riku's interruption.

"Daisuke are you okay?" Asked Riku as she rushed over to Daisuke.

"Don't worry about me miss Riku." Said Daisuke in a slightly embarrassed tone as he sat up on Dark.

Daisuke sat while rubbing the back of his head until Darks sudden movement caused him to flip backwards onto the ground.

Dark sat up straight and glared over towards Daisuke before grinning at Riku.

"Hey babe." Said Dark as his grin grew wider.

"Shove it." Said Riku as she moved towards Daisuke once again.

"Grrrr..." Growled Dark as he once again glared at Daisuke in jelousy at the attention she was giving him.

"Miss Riku , don't worry I'm fine." Said Daisuke as he got up and stood straight.

"Well if you say so." Said Riku as she walked over toward Dark.

Daisuke left the halls and left Riku and Dark by themselves.

* * *

Dark And Riku's Pov

* * *

"Dark , what is with you? Why are you being so mean to Daisuke today? Shouted Riku as she glared at Dark.

There was a long silence between them before Dark spoke again.

"It's because now he's my rival." Said Dark quietly in a low voice.

"Rival?" Questioned Riku as a puzzled expression came upon her face.

"Come with me and I'll explain it." Said Dark as he got up and grabbed Riku's hand gently.

"Where are we going?" Asked Riku as she looked at Dark.

"To my room." Said Dark as he led her to his room.

They walked in silence to his room and when they arrived Dark sat down on the bed and had Riku sit next to him.

"Riku , Daisuke and I love you , but only one of us can be with you. Remember the game we had planned to decide whether you marry me or not?" Asked Dark as he looked down at Riku sitting on the bed.

"Yeah." Replied Riku.

"Well now Daisuke is competing for you too. So tomorrow he is going to participate also. Understand?" Asked Dark as he still looked at Riku with a slightly serious expression on his face.

Riku nodded as she got up from the bed. Dark grabbed onto her hand before she was completely off the bed and pulled her back down as she landed softly onto the bed.

She sat there looking up at Dark as if waiting for something. Dark looked back down at her as he closed the space between them and placed a kiss on her forehead this time.

Riku sat there but this time she didn't seem to push him away like she usually did. Riku just seemed to close her eyes gently.

/ "No! Don't let him kiss you so easily! Don't let being tired keep you from slapping him!" / Riku yelled at herself mentally as she tried not to fall asleep.

Just then Daisuke came into the room looking shocked at the sight.

Dark smirked at him as he drew Riku closer to him.

Riku's mind finally registered who was standing at the door and tried to push Dark away to go after Daisuke. Riku tried hard to push him away and finally escaped but by the time she was free Daisuke had already left the room running.

Riku ran to the doorway but when she looked for Daisuke there was no sign of him. Riku sank to the floor silently as depression slowly came about her face.

"Now what is he going to think of me?"Asked Riku alloud.

Dark stared at her as he suddenly realized that Riku had feelings for Daisuke.

"This is all your fault Dark! Why did you have to go and kiss me for? And in front of Daisuke too!" Shouted Riku as she shot up from the floor.

Riku kept yelling and accusing Dark but he just gave her a serious look.

"Riku." Said Dark in a very serious voice.

"What?" Said Riku sharply as she glared at him.

"You have feelings for Daisuke don't you?" Said Dark as he approached Riku.

Riku stopped glaring at him and looked at him with a slightly shocked expression.

"How did you know?" Asked Riku almost afraid to know who could've known about her feelings for Daisuke.

"It's obvious." Stated Dark as he framed her face with his right hand.

Riku stared into Dark's eyes as if she were being hypnotized by them.

Dark gazed into her eyes as he began speaking in a low and quiet voice.

"I love you and I won't let anybody have you , not even Daisuke." Said Dark.

"Do you love me that much?" Questioned Riku silently.

"I do." Replied Dark.

"Dark , remember I'll only marry you if you win this game. And now that Daisukes competing , marrying him is what I want to happen if I win this game. If Daisuke wins the outcome will be the same so your chance of marrying me is slim." Said Riku as she stepped back from Dark.

"Well I guess you have a point , but don't forget your messing with The Great Dark Mousy." Said Dark in a now cocky voice as his usual smirk appeared.

"I always liked a little competition." Said Riku as she left the room smirking at Dark over her shoulder.

/ "That girl has a lot of spunk." / Thought Dark as he sat on his bed looking out the balcony's glass door.

* * *

Riku And Daisuke'sPov

* * *

Riku was on her way to the outside garden but when she got outside she bumped into a depressed Daisuke sitting on the garden's bench.

"Daisuke?" Asked Riku as she sat next to him on the outside bench.

"Miss Riku , if you love Dark it's alright with me." Said Daisuke faking a smile.

"No! I don't love Dark! Daisuke , I love you!" Shouted Riku.

Riku covered her mouth in shock of her words as Daisuke stared at her with his eyes widening in realization o her words.

* * *

End Of Chapter Seven

* * *

Thank you for reading and don't forget to review! ( Bows ) 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I do not own DNAngel or any of its characters.

* * *

Thank you to those who reviewed and here's chapter eight of Arranged Marriage!

* * *

Aranged Marriage Chapter Eight

* * *

Recap Of Chapter Seven"No , I don't love Dark! Daisuke , I love you!" Shouted Riku. 

Riku covered her mouth in shock of her words as Daisuke stared at her with eyes widening in realization of her words.

* * *

Daisuke and Riku's Pov

* * *

"Miss Riku." Said Daisuke as his eyes returned to normal. 

Daisuke closed his eyes for a moment then spoke softly and clearly.

"Miss Riku , I do love you but I said I would challenge Dark for your love so I'll keep my word and play a fair game. Said Daisuke as he got up from his seat.

Riku looked up at Daisuke and closed her eyes before she spoke.

"Your right. I'm the one who came up with this game , so I'll play it fair too. It wouldn't be fair to Dark." Said Riku getting up from her seat.

Daisuke smiled a real smile this time and waved his hand as he exited the gardens into the city.

* * *

Riku's Pov

* * *

/ "I want Daisuke to win so I can be with him but I feel bad about Dark. I know he loves me and wants to be with me but I love Daisuke." / Thought Riku as she wandered around the gardens. 

Riku wandered around the gardens and found wiz.

"Hi Wiz how have you been?" Asked Riku as she smiled at Wiz.

"Kyuu! Kyu! Kyuuu!" Replied Wiz with what seemed to be a smile.

Riku smiled at Wiz but soon her smile turned into a sad expression as she began speaking.

"You're so lucky Wiz , you don't have to worry that much. You can be almost carefree. I wish I could be like that." Said Riku in an almost silent tone as she pet Wiz on the head and started walking off into the other parts of the garden.

* * *

Daisuke's Pov

* * *

/ "Wonder how this game will turn out." / Thought Daisuke as he wandered the streets of the town. 

Daisuke looked at all the different markets and peaple passing by until a certain person caught his eye.

"Huh?" Said Daisuke as he ran over to the person that caught his eye.

"Miss Riku?" Asked Daisuke as he looked at the girl.

"No , I'm Risa. I'm Riku's younger twin sister." Said Risa as she looked at the boy.

"Oh , I'm sorr--- What! Shouted Daisuke shocked to hear she had a sister.

"I'm Riku's twin sister Risa. How do you know Riku?" Asked Risa suspiciously.

"Well , ummm... I'm Dar --I mean the prince'sbrother and well , I met your sister recently." Said Daisuke pausing in between words.

"Oh , I see. Well it's nice to meet you ummm..." Risa paused.

"I'm Daisuke , it's a pleasure to meet you." Said Daisuke holding out his hand.

Risa took his hand and they shook hands gently before letting go.

"Would you like a smoothie?" Asked Daisuke pointing to a small cart nearby.

"Sure." Replied Risa returning Daisuke's smile.

Daisuke led her to tha cart and awaited her order.

"What would you like?" Asked Daisuke.

"I'll have strawberry." Replied Risa.

"Two strawberry smoothies." Ordered Daisuke.

The man quickly made the smoothies and handed them to Daisuke. Daisuke handed over the money and walked over to a small bench to sit on.

"So how's my sister?" Asked Risa taking the smoothie from Daisuke.

"She's doing well." Said Daisuke taking a sip from his smoothie.

"When do you think she's going to be able come home?" Asked Risa turning to face Daisuke.

"I can't say for sure." Replied Daisuke.

"Oh. Umm , Daisuke?" Asked Risa.

"Yes?" Asked Daisuke turning his attention to Risa.

"Would you like to hang out sometime?" Asked Risa smiling.

"Sure." Replied Daisuke smiling.

"Would you like to come to the palace sometime?" Asked Daisuke.

"Really?" Asked Risa excitedly.

"Of course , if you want I can take you there now to visit your sister." Said Daisuke getting up from his seat.

"Let's go then." Said Risa as she got up from her seat.

Daisuke started walking in the direction of the palace along with Risa following. After a long silence the palace finally came into view.

"Wow it's so beautiful." Said Risa as her eyes became fixated on the palace.

Risa payed no attention to where she was going and ---

Risa fell over and was bracing herself to hit the ground but instead she fell into Daisuke's arms. Daisuke had cought Rika in his arms and his face was so close to hers that his heart began to beat faster. Daisuke quickly pulled away from her his heart beating faster than ever. A blush covered his face as he became flustered.

/ "What's wrong with me!" / Daisuke yelled mentally.

/ "I love miss Riku , not Risa! Errggghhhh!" / Daisuke shouted at himself mentally.

Risa was looking at Daisuke as he had his hands on his head and acted very strangely.

"Daisuke are you okay?" Asked Risa looking at Daisuke with a worried expression.

"Uwahh? Oh , I'm fine." Said Daisuke waving his hand around in the air.

"Are you sure?" Asked Risa suspicious of his answer.

"Yes I'm sure , don't worry about me." Said Daisuke as he started to walk faster than before.

Risa started walking faster to keep up with him and whan the got to the palace gates the guards cleared a path for them.

They entered through the door and went to Riku's room. Riku had returned from the garden and sat on the bed boredly looking around the room in a half dazed look.

Daisuke and Risa stared at her actions until Riku snapped out of her daze.

" Wha--what are you doing here Risa!" Asked Riku shooting up from her spot on the bed.

"I came to visit you." Said Risa as she went over to her sister smiling.

"How did you get inside the palace?" Asked Riku not noticing Daisuke standing in the doorway.

"Daisuke brought me here." Replied Risa pointing to Daisuke still standing i the doorway.

"Hi." Said Daisuke as he walked next to Risa.

"Hi Daisuke." Replied Riku.

"Umm , I think I'll leave you two for a while." Said Daisuke as he left the room.

* * *

Riku and Risa's Pov

* * *

"Riku , how has your relationship with Dark been going so far?" Asked Risa sitting on the bed. 

"It's better then before I guess." Said Riku joining her sister on the bed.

"Really? I didn't think it would work out so you had me worried." Said Risa releived.

"Why would you be worried about my relationship with Dark?" Asked Riku slightly suspicious.

"Well , I talked with mom while you were gone and I realized that a persons social status or how they look has nothing to do with who you truly love. If you love a person it should be because you just want to be with them and not for money or for how they look. And now I think I've fallen in love." Said Risa.

"Your right about that Risa. But who is it that you've fallen in love with?" Asked Riku turning all her attention to Risa.

"Daisuke." Replied Risa in a soft and loving tone.

Right at that moment Riku's world went into chaos and her thoughts were anything but calm...

* * *

End Chapter Eight

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review! ( Bows ) 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : I do not own DNAnangel or any of its characters.

* * *

Thank you to those who reviewed and here's chapter nine of Arranged Marriage.

* * *

Arranged Marriage Chapter Nine

"So who is it that you've fallen in love with?" Asked Rikuas she turned all her attention to Risa.

"Daisuke." Replied Risa in a soft and loving tone.

Right at that moment Riku's world into chaos and her thoughts were anything but calm...

"Daisuke?" Asked Riku in a suprised tone.

"Yeah , I think I'm in love with him. I know we just met and all but he's really nice and he may be a little clumsy but I guess I still love him." Said Risa facing Riku.

Riku quickly looked away. Her face was marred with a sad but shocked look. Her eyes seemedto lose its shine as she began speaking.

"I'm happy for you Risa." Said Riku in a slightly monotonious voice.

"Thanks Riku , I knew you would be." Said Risa happily not noticing Riku's change of expression.

/ "What am saying? Am I jealous? I shouldn't be , Daisuke said he loved me didn't he?" / Thought Riku not noticing Risa getting up from her seat on the bed.

"Riku , I think I should be going. Mom will get worried so I'll see you later okay?" Said Risa as she left to exit the palace.

* * *

Riku's Pov

* * *

Riku got up to close the door. When she closed it she began to feel tears come to her eyes. She returned to the bed and lay down. Riku sobbed quietly on the bed grasping the pillows and bed sheets in her clenched hands as she cried softly.

* * *

Daisuke's Pov

* * *

"Bye Daisuke!" Shouted Risa as she saw Daisuke on her way out.

Daisuke waved to Risa and smiled as he made his way to Dark's room.

Daisuke entered Dark's room and saw him sitting on the bed seemingly in thought.

"Dark." Said Daisuke as he entered the room.

Dark snapped out of his thoughts and faced Daisuke.

"What?" He asked getting up from his seat on the bed.

"Have you met Riku's twin sister?" Asked Daisuke.

"Yeah , so?" Asked Dark giving Daisuke a questioning look.

"I met her today and I thought she might interest you." Said Daisuke.

"Hmph , nice try kid , but even though they look the same doesn't mean they are. I love Riku only so don't try to talk me out of this." Said Dark smirking as he bent down so that he was eye level with Daisuke.

"I should've known." Said Daisuke as he left the room.

/ "Actually I just wanted to know if he could have feelings for Risa because of how she looks because my own feelings seem to waver. I think I love Riku but how I reacted to Risa earlier must mean that I could have feelings for both of them. I don't deserve miss Riku if I have any feelings towards other women , so this game will decide how much I truly lve miss Riku. If I love her more than anything I'll be able to win , and if I don't , it proves that I have other feelings." / Thought Daisuke as he roamed the palace.

* * *

Riku's Pov

* * *

Riku lay on the bed still sobbing. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying as she lay on the bed.

As Riku cried she didn't notice that someone had entered her room. The person sat next to Riku and framed her face with one hand.

"You shouldn't cry , it doesn't suit you." Said the voice quietly as he turned her face towards him.

"Dark..." Said Riku her voice cracked.

Dark smiled a sad smile as Riku looked up at him. Dark drew her close to him and held her like a brother would for a sibling.

Riku latched her hands onto his shirt as her sobbing began to subside. They stayed like that for next few minutes until Riku fell asleep in Dark's arms. Dark saw Riku fall asleep in his arms and smiled as she lay comfortably in his lap.

Dark gently caressed her cheek once more as he got up from the bed careful not to wake her from her peaceful slumber.

As Dark left the room he heard Riku whisper something he could barely make out but he swore she said "Dark".

Dark turned around and looked at her in suprise at what she had said in her sleep.

/ "She's dreaming about me?" / Thought Dark as he went back to her bedside.

He sat there waiting to see if she would say anything more.

"Dark." Mumbled Riku in her sleep.

Dark stared intently at her.

"Dark , you pervert." Mumbled Riku as she turned in her sleep.

"Irk." Said Dark annoyed at what she had just said in her sleep.

Dark had an extremely irked expression on his face as he clenched his fist.

Dark still clenching his fists gritted his teeth as he got up from the floor and headed out the door.

* * *

Dark's Pov

* * *

/ "What is wrong with her? I'm not a pervert she's just delusional.!" / Shouted Dark mentally as he still clenched his fists in irritation as he walked down the palace halls.

* * *

Riku's Pov ( Evening )

* * *

"Nngghh." Groaned Riku as she awoke from her slumber. Riku looked at the clock groggily as she sat up on the bed. The cloch read , 6:43. Riku got off the bed stumbling a bit before regaining her balance.

/ "What happened? When did I fall asl---" / Riku cut herself off as images of what had previously happened flooded her mind.

A blush crept onto her face as she remembered what had happened earlier.

/ "What's wrong with me? I love Daisuke , not Dark right?" / Shouted Riku mentally as she put her hands on her head in distress.

Riku paused still keeping her hands on her head. After a few moments Riku put her hands down and left her bedroom sighing.

* * *

Riku and Daisuke's Pov

* * *

"Good evening miss Riku." Called Daisuke as he approached her.

"Good evening." Said Riku as she smiled at him.

"Oh , miss Riku I almost forgot to tell you , dinner is ready." Said Daisuke as he started to walk with her to the dining room.

"Today was the last day." Said Riku.

"Last day?" Questioned Daisuke.

"You know , the last day to be ourselves." Said Riku as she kept walking.

"I almost forgot." Said Daisuke as he rubbed tha back of is head.

"Well anyways tomorrow you have to act the complete and total opposite personality of what you usually are. So that means..."

Riku paused for a few moments as Daisuke stared at her awaiting for her to finish her sentence.

"Nooooooo! That means your have to act like Dark!" Shouted Riku as she pulled on her hair with her hands.

"Err , miss Riku?" Asked Daisuke nervously as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Riku froze in position and thought carefully about things.

"Wait a minute , if you have to act like Dark that means Dark has to act like you!" Shouted Riku as she pointed to Daisuke who was smiling nervously.

"Umm , miss Riku we'll be late to dinner if we don't hurry." Said Daisuke as he began to walk slightly ahead of her. Riku calmed down and sighed. Riku soon caught up with Daisuke and when thay arrived Dark was already sitting down and eating.

* * *

Normal Pov

* * *

"Where were you two?" Asked Dark suspiciously.

"Umm , we just got a little sidetracked on our way." Replied Daisuke as he sat down next to Dark.

Riku sat across from them and began eating.

Dark dropped his suspicion and turned his attention to Riku.

"Sleep well?" Asked Dark with a smirk.

Riku paused momentarily and blushed.

"Good enough." Replied Riku as the blush stayed in place.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Daisuke with an oblivious expression on his face.

"Nothing important." Replied Riku still blushing.

"I think it's important." Said Dark still smirking as he ate.

"Huh?" Questioned Daisuke as he faced Dark.

"Don't worry about it." Said Dark as he pat Daisuke on the back.

"Well , if you say so." Said Daisuke as he began to finish up eating.

* * *

Normal Pov ( After dinner )

* * *

"Miss Riku I'm turning in for tonight but good luck tomorrow." Said Daisuke as he began walking to his room.

"G'night." Said Riku as she smiled and waved to him.

Dark was standing next to her waiting for Daisuke to get out of hearing range. Dark out his hand on Riku's shoulder and began speaking in a caring voice,

"You shouldn't try to hide it , I kno your still sad." Said Dark as looked down at Riku.

Riku turned to face him and tried her best to speak confidently.

"What do you mean sad? I'm perfectly fine." Said Riku putting on a fake smile.

"Don't lie , I know your sad so tell me why." Said Dark as he put one hand on each of her shoulders making her face him.

Riku shut her eyes tightly and forced herself not to cry. Riku looked down to the ground and began speaking in a low quiet voice.

"My sister Risa loves Daisuke." Said Riku.

"So your worried that Daisuke might turn on you?" Asked Dark.

Riku stayed silent for a moment before nodding.

"If you can't trust him then you don't truly love him. And don't think that your first love is going to be your first love cuz I'm going to do whatever it takes to make you fall in love with me." Said Dark confidently.

"Thank you." Said Riku as she smiled and looked up at Dark.

Dark smiled at pat her on the head.

"And don't forget about the game tomorrow." Said Dark as he turned to leave.

"G'night." Said Riku as she waved to hima nd made her way to her room.

* * *

Riku's Pov

* * *

/ "Maybe I don't love Daisuke as much as I thought I did. Maybe I love Dark." / Thought Riku as she lay on her bed.

* * *

End Chapter Nine

Thank you for reading and please review! ( Bows )


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : I do not own DNAngel or any of its characters.

* * *

Hi everybody , and sorry I haven't updated recently. But remember , I only took so long because I wanted all of you to enjoy this story as much as possible so I made a lot of effort in this story and gave it a lot of thought. 

Anyways I hope you enjoy chapter ten of Arranged Marriage!

Arranged Marriage Chapter Ten

* * *

Riku's Pov ( Morning )

* * *

Riku groggily opened her eyes as the sun filtered through the curtains. Riku slowly sat up in her bed and looked at the clock. 

The clock read 8:20 AM.

Riku stared at the clock for a moment and then got off her bed. Riku stood up and headed to the drawer she kept her clothes in and grabbed out apair of tomboyish clothes.

Riku was slipping on the shirt when she froze.

"Wait , what am I doing?" Riku asked herself aloud as she slipped the shirt back off.

/ "I'm supposed to act like a girly girl today." / Thought Riku as she grabbed a set of girlish clothes.

The clothes she grabbed were made up of a tan skirt with a white tank top and a tan jacket.

Riku dressed quickly and then headed into the bathroom. Riku looked in the mirror momentarily before going back to her belongings.

She rummaged through her things until she pulled out a hairbrush , necklace and lip gloss.

Riku headed back to the bathroom and brushed through her hair. When she had finished brushing her hair she looked at the necklace hesitaing a bit before she grabbed it.

The necklace had an R and an H carved into a small golden tag that was on the necklace.

"Grandma." Whispered Riku under her breath as she stared at the necklace intently.

The neclace's letters were not meant to stand for Riku Harada as some might have thought. The letters anctually stood for her grandmother , Rika Harada.

/ "Grandma , I hope your watching over me in heaven." / Thought Riku as she put the necklace on.

Riku looked at herself in the mirror and decided that she didn't need the lipgloss. Riku pushed the lipgloss to the side of the counter and smiled at herself in the mirror.

Riku looked at the clock from the bathroom and realized she was late for breakfast. Riku quickly left the bathroom and headed out of her room and to the dining room.

* * *

Daisuke's Pov

* * *

/ "I have to do my best to win Miss Riku's heart." / Thought Daisuke determinately as he looked at the clothes that Dark normally wore. 

Daisuke grabbed the shirt and stared at it hesitantly.

The shirt was black and was short sleeved , the shirt was also very baggy.

Daisuke finally tried to put on the shirt but it was very loose for him.

"Awwww , Dark's clothes , are impossible for me to wear!" Shouted Daisuke as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"I can't go around wearing this , it's too baggy." Said Daisuke slightly forlorn sounding.

Daisuke sat on the floor and thought hard about the problem until he got an idea.

"Ah! I know!" Said Daisuke as he went to his closet.

Daisuke looked through his shirts until he found a black shirt that Dark used to wear until he got his new ones.

The shirt was identical to the other one except it was smaller.

Daisuke put the shirt on quickly and then went back to look in the mirror. The shirt was still a little baggy but it fit him good enough.

Then Daisuke moved onto the pants. Daisuke grabbed the pants and didn't even have to put it on to know it was too big for him.

Daisuke sighed and went back to his closet. This time he couldn't find a smaller pair of clothing so he settled on slightly baggy pants that were a tan color.

Daisuke looked at himself in the mirror and decided it was perfect as he headed out to the dining room for breakfast.

* * *

Dark's Pov

* * *

Dark stared at the clothes Daisuke normally wore and twitched in annoyance. 

"Dammit , kid! Can't you wear something larger?" Asked Dark aloud.

"Grrrrrr..." Growled Dark in frustration as he stared at the clothes once again.

Dark had already known that Daisuke wore smaller clothes than him but he never thought they'd be that small.

Dark sighed in defeat as he called on one of his maids to get a larger set of Daisuke's clothes.

The maid quickly came to Dark's room and gave him the set of clothes.

Dark took the clothes from her and started putting them on.

The shirt was white and long sleeved , and the pants were , well actually the shorts were a little past his knees and baggy , it was also a tan color.

After dresing in Daisuke's clothes Dark headed to the dining room.

* * *

Normal Pov

* * *

Now it was already 8:45 AM. 

Riku and Daisuke were already waiting in the dining room for Dark.

Dark soon came into the dining room and when he came in Riku and Daisuke were having trouble not laughing.

Dark stared at them in annoyance as he heard a giggle come from Riku's direction.

By now Daisuke was red in the face from not being able to laugh at Dark's appearance.

"Great , its already started." Mumbled Dark sarcasticly under his breath.

"Strike one!" Shouted a young girl in the corner of the dining room.

"Who are you?" Asked everybody staring at her.

The girl smiled cheerfully and stepped closer to them.

"It's soooo , nice to meet you! I'm Mio Hio!" Shouted the girl cheerfully as she closed the space between her and Daisuke.

Mio took Daisuke's hand in her hand and shook it before moving on to Riku and Dark.

"Just where did you come from?" Asked Dark confused.

"I came from America and I just got hired to watch and report the game to the queen!" Shouted Mio happily.

Everyone stared at her in shock until Mrs.Mousy walked in.

"Good morning everybody. I see you've met Miss.Hio." Said Mrs.Mousy as she walked over to Mio's direction.

"Yeah." Replied everyone.

"She's going to report the game to me so you don't need to. But anyways , I just stopped by to say hello so I'll be going now." Said Mrs.Mousy as she left the dining room.

/ "Great , now I get to be watched by a maniac." Thought everone as they began to eat.

* * *

Normal Pov ( ten minutes later )

* * *

/ "Have to do something Dark would do. Have to do something Dark would do!" / Thought Daisuke as he stared over n Riku's direction. 

Daisuke swallowed hard as he realized that by now Dark would have made a perverted comment. Daisuke quickly went over all the perverted things Dark had ever said to a woman and finally picked one that wouldn't be too hard to say , even though they were all hard.

Daisuke finally gathered enough courage before turning to Riku. Daisuke's eyes had narrowed and looked dangerously identical to Dark's bedroom eyes as he began saying one of Dark's perverted comments.

"Hey Riku , why dont you come up to my room tonight?" Asked Daisuke in the best seductive voice he could make as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her , or tried his best to anyways.

/ "Have to be like Risa!" / Thought Riku as she turned to Daisuke.

Riku giggled like Risa would and spoke.

"Awwwww , don't joke around like that." Said Riku putting one hand up to her lips like Risa would as she giggled.

"But I'm not joking." Said Daisuke trying his best to sound like Dark.

Riku giggled this time at how funny it was to see Daisuke act like Dark.

/ "Have to be like Daisuke." / Thought Dark as he stared at them intently.

"Miss.Riku? Would you like to go for a walk later?" Asked Dark trying his best to sound nervous and flustered like Daisuke.

"Really? I'd love to!" Said Riku in the most girlish voice she could make.

/ "What would Dark do..." / Thought Daisuke as he looked at the situation.

/ "I know!" / Thought Daisuke as a plan formed.

Daisuke tried his best to glare at Dark as Dark still acted like him.

Dark noticed Daisuke's glare and thought about what Daisuke might do.

Dark got a good idea of what Daisuke would do and quickly did it.

Dark tried to smile nervously and started to rub the back of his head like Daisuke would.

/ "Dammit! They're too good! If this keeps up , it'll take forever to finish this game!" / Thought Riku as she continued to giggle fakely at their antics.

* * *

End Of Chapter Ten

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review! 

( And once again , sorry I haven't updated. )


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : I do not own DNAngel or any of its characters. 

Hi everybody! Since it took me so long to do chapter ten I decided I would write another chapter as soon as I got more ideas , so here's chapter eleven of Arranged Marriage.

Arranged Marriage Chapter Eleven

* * *

Normal Pov

* * *

/ Dammit! They're too good! If this keeps up , it'll take forever to finish this game!" / Thought Riku as she continued to fakely giggle at their antics. 

As time passed all three of them became silent , until Mio started to speak out.

"Hey! Why aren't you guys talking!" Shouted Mio as she waved her hands wildly.

The three of them ignored her as they continued to eat.

Mio was getting frustrated and it showed. Mio had her hand in a fist and kept her eyes tightly shut in frustration of being ignored.

"Would you guys quit ignoring me?" Shouted Mio as she had her face right up to Riku's.

Mio's actions startled Riku as she fell backwards in her chair.

"Uwaaa! Miss.Riku!" Shouted Daisuke as he got out of his chair to try and catch the falling chair along with Riku.

"Daisuke , strike one!" Shouted Mio.

"So what's the score so far?" Asked Dark trying to sound like Daisuke.

"Hmmmmm...So far Riku's in the lead with no strikes , and you and Daisuke are tied with one strike each. So , it's o/4 ( zero strikes out of four ) , 1/4 ( One strike out of four) , and 1/4 ( One strike out of four ).

"Okay so that means that I can't strike out more than 2 times already?" Said Dark sounding like Daisuke even more.

Mio nodded and smiled.

"Hey , you alright?" Asked Daisuke trying his best to sound like Dark.

Riku nodded and sat up on the floor. Mio walked over to Riku as Riku was trying to get up from the floor.

"Are you alright?" Asked Mio.

"I'm fine ,don't worry." Replied Riku as she stretched.

Mio backed up from Riku as Dark walked over to Riku.

Miss.Riku , are you sure you're okay?" Asked Dark in Daisuke's worried voice.

"I'm fine , so quit asking me that damn question!" Shouted Riku annoyed.

"Riku , strike one!" Shouted Mio pointing at Riku.

Riku twitched in annoyance at what had happened and Daisuke smirked like Dark would , even though it wasn't as good as Dark's trademark smirk.

"I think I'm going for a walk." Said Riku doing her best fake smile.

/ "Crap! I suck at lying and doing fake expressions!" / Thought Riku as she left through the dining room door.

Dark , Daisuke , and Mio all stared at Riku as she left , not buying her fake smile.

* * *

Riku's Pov

* * *

/ "I'm never going to win at this point." / Thought Riku as she sat on one of the garden's benches. 

"No! What Am I thinking!" Shouted Riku as she shot up from her seat.

/ "I'm not going to lose to anyone!" / Thought Riku confidently as she walked around the garden with new energy.

* * *

Dark , Daisuke , and Mio's Pov

* * *

/ "Hmph , the game's finally getting interesting." / Thought Dark as he smirked to himself careful not to ruin his fake image of Daisuke. 

/ "I hate you Dark , I hate you Dark , I hate you Dark..." / Daisuke continued to chant in his head as his face showed determination and frustration.

"Daisuke , strike two!" SHouted Mio.

Daisuke froze and turned to Mio as if asking why?

"Daisuke , Dark would never show how frustrated he is in public." Said Mio smiling.

/ "Awwwww , she's right..." / Thought Daisuke as he put on a fake confident look.

/ "Now I know I can win." / Thought Dark as he got up from his seat and headed through the door.

"Dark where are you going?" Asked Mio as she ran up to Dark.

"Outside." Replied Dark.

"Dark , strike two!" Shouted Mio.

"What? You gatta be kidding me!" SHouted Dark.

Mio backed up from Dark a little startled before she yelled again.

"Dark , strike three!"

/ "Shit." / Thought Dark.

"You have only one more chance Dark." Said Mio as she looked at him seriously.

Dark looked at Mio like Daisuke would have and then left shouting , "Sorry , I'll explain later." In Daisuke's voice.

* * *

Dark's Pov

* * *

/ "Shit , I'm so screwed! Dammit , why did she have to pick such a hard game?" / Thought Dark as he ran into the gardens. 

Dark was still running until he crashed into Riku.

Crash!

"Uggghhhhh..." Said Riku as she lay on the ground.

"Are you alright Miss.Riku?" Asked Dark in Daisuke's voice.

Riku didn't reply as she lay on the ground now unconscious.

Dark looked at Riku before remembering that he had to do something Daisuke would do. Dark looked around for any sign of people before standing up.

Dark ran back to where Daisuke and Mio were and quickly got their attention.

"Riku , is unconscious in the garden." Said Dark as he led them to the spot Riku was at.

When they got there Daisuke quickly thought of what Dark would do.

/ "Hmmmmm , Dark would pick her up and take her to his room if this happened." / Thought Daisuke as he walked closer to Riku's unconscious form.

Daisuke was nervous about picking her up but didn't show it as he bent down to pick her up.

Daisuke picked Riku up off the ground just a few inches before he fell backwards.

/ "What was I thinking? I can't pick Miss.Riku up!" /Thought Daisuke as he fell to the ground still holding Riku.

"Daisuke , strike three!" Shouted Mio.

Daisuke sat on the floor surprised at how fast the game was actually going for them.

"What's the score?" Asked Daisuke trying to sound like a serious Dark.

"Riku is still in the lead with 1/4 then Daisuke and Dark are tied with 3/4." Replied Mio.

/ "Ugghhhh..." / Thought Daisuke.

/ "I can still win this as long as Daisuke or Riku screws up." / Thought Dark as.

Mio crouched down to Riku's side to see if she was actually unconscious and then she called some of the maids to take her to her room.

* * *

Riku and Mio's Pov

* * *

Mio followed the maids as they took Riku to her room and set her on the bed. When Riku was settled on the bed Mio sat down on the bed and stayed silent. 

The maids had left and Dark and Daisuke were still in the garden. Mio's expression turned from happy and cheerful to something entirely different.

Her expression held anguish and pain as she stared at Riku's sleeping form.

"Why...Why are you trying to take him away?" Whispered Mio her voice full of pain.

"I'll take him back , I won't let you have him..." Whispered Mio as her eyes filled with tears.

"Dark...Dark belongs with me..." Whispered Mio as her expression now reflected the very meaning of anguish and sorrow.

"I'll never allow you...or anyone else to come between us. I'll make sure you lose everything , you'll have nothing but pain when I'm through with you , Riku Harada..." Whispered Mio as she left the room silently.

* * *

End Of Chapter Eleven

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review! 

Also , I'm doing another DNAngel fic for fun. It'll be about the characters reading the fanmail they receive and a bunch of other random stuff. I'm planning on posting it today or by May 7 or 8 so please read it!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : I do not own DNAngel or any of its characters.

* * *

Hi everybody , sorry I took a while to do this chapter. Anyways , here's chapter twelve of Arranged Marriage!

* * *

Arranged Marriage : Chapter Twelve 

"Why...Why are you trying to take him away?" Whispered Mio her voice full of pain.

* * *

"I'll take him back , I won't let you have him..." Whispered Mio as her eyes filled with tears. 

Dark...Dark belongs with me..."Whispered Mio as her expression now reflected the very meaning of anguish and sorrow.

"I'll never allow you...or anyone else to come between us. I'll make sure you lose everything , you'll have nothing but pain when I'm through with you , Riku Harada..." Whispered Mio as she left the room silently.

* * *

Dark and Daisuke's Pov

* * *

Dark and Daisuke were seated in the living room when Mio walked in. 

"Is she okay?" Asked Dark turning to look at Mio.

Mio nodded and smiled fakely as she sat down.

"Mio , will Mi---" Daisuke stopped himself.

"Daisuke , that was your last strike. You lose this round , I guess you'll just have to try harder in the next round."

Daisuke put his head down in depression as Dark couldn't help but smirk at his loss.

"Dark , that was your last strike too , so Riku wins this round."

Dark slumped in his chair at his loss now and Daisuke couldn't help but feel better that they both lost.

* * *

Riku's Pov ( Hours later )

* * *

"Ughhhh..." Groaned Riku as she sat up in her bed. 

"How did I---- Oh yeah , I remember now." Said Riku as images of what had happened flashed through her mind.

Riku moved to get off of her bed when she felt something wet on the bed sheets. Riku lifted some of the pillows covering it and stared at the wet spots. They were't completely wet , but the spots were damp.

"What is that?" Thought Riku alloud as she felt the spots."

Riku smelt the damp spots and realized what they were.

"Tears?" Wondered Riku alloud.

/ "Was I crying? NO , it wasn't me , but who was crying? " / Wondered Riku as she stared at the bed sheets.

Riku stared for a moment longer before shaking it off.

/ "It doesn't matter right? It's not like knowing who was crying would matter right?" / Thought Riku as she got up from her bed.

Riku went into the bathroom and brushed through her hair quickly. After she headed out of her room walking.

Riku was walking in the halls when se realized something.

"Wait , the game! What happened while I was asleep?" Thought Riku alloud as she started to walk faster in search of everyone else.

Riku was now running throught he halls when she slipped and landed roughly.

"Ouch..." Groaned Riku as she began getting up.

Riku got up and started to search for the others once again. Riku was walking when she bumped into Mio.

* * *

Riku and Mio's Pov

* * *

"I'm sor---" Riku stopped herself. 

Mio was glaring at Riku and Riku had no idea why.

"Don't interfere with me and Dark." Stated Mio crossing her arms.

"And just what do you mean by that?" Asked Riku puzzled by her meaning.

"Don't mess around , I know you like Dark Riku." Said Mio her glare growing more intense by the second.

"I may like Dark a little , but that even if we both like him it's his choice who he wants to be with." Said Riku now glaring harshly at Mio.

Riku's words sliced through her like a knife. Mio winced at her words but she did not give in.

"I...I love Dark , and I'm willing to do anything it takes to make you give up." Said Mio as she pulled out something from her pocket.

Riku stared at her hand.

"What's in your hand?" Asked Riku.

Mio smirked darkly and revealed what she held.

Riku's eyes widened at what she held.

Mio held one of her most precious possesions. It was her grandmothers necklace , the necklace with her granmothers initials on it.

Riku felt around her neck but the necklace wasn't there.

"Give that back!" Shouted Riku , now full of rage.

"Hmph , if you want it back then you'll have to win thi---"

"Mio!" Shouted a voice as it came closer.

Mio and Riku both turned toward the voice and saw a young man rushing over.

The figure moved towards Mio and tried to hold onto her.

Mio tried to struggle out of his grasp but couldn't escape.

"Why did you follow me here?" Asked Mio now struggling.

"Where's Dark?" Asked the young man.

"Why should I tell you?" Asked Mio.

"Tell me where he is!" Shouted the man.

"No!" Shouted Mio still struggling.

"What's wrong?" Came Dark's voice as he walked into the scene.

Dark looked at the scene and quickly spotted the young man with Mio.

"Satoshi?" Asked Dark shocked.

"Satoshi? Is that his na--"

Riku was cut off by Dark grabbing Riku and running from the scene.

* * *

Dark and Riku's Pov

* * *

"Dark , what's wrong with you?" Asked Riku. 

Dark ran into his room and quickly shut and locked the door.

"That's Satoshi Hikari , our families have been having a sort of rivalry for many generations." Said Dark as he sat down on his bed.

"Why?" Asked Riku.

"Satoshi and I are rivals because of our parents will , and I don't know how this started though. Anyways , that's why I needed a wife so soon. I needed a wife in order to become the king , and since our parents are rivals they wanted both of us to become king before the other." Said Dark.

"So , why is Satoshi angry at you?" Asked Riku.

"Well..." Started Dark.

"What did you do?" Asked Riku suspiciously.

"I don't know..." Said Dark.

"How could you not know?" Asked Riku shocked.

"Well , there was that one time I stole his stuff , and then I played pranks on him when we were little , and I stole his paints once , and , and..." Dark trailed off.

Riku began to twitch in annoyance.

"Dark! I bet he's angry at you for everything by now!" Shouted Riku.

"Well anyways , I forgot to mention that you won the first round of the game." Said Dark.

"I did?" Asked Riku in amazement.

Dark nodded and started to smirk.

"What do you want?" Asked Riku.

"Nothing much , it's just that it's time to play my game." Said Dark mischieviously.

"A-And just what kind of twisted game is it?" Asked Riku , as Dark smirked.

* * *

End Chapter Twelve

* * *

Thanks for reading , please review! 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : I do not own DNAngel or any of its characters.

* * *

Hi everybody , sorry I took so long with this chapter but for some odd reason my teachers all decided to give me a large amount of homework that's all due at the same time! Anyways , hope you like chapter thirteen of Arranged Marriage!

* * *

Arranged Marriage 

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

"What do you want?" Asked Riku. 

"Nothing much , it;s just that it's time to play my game." Said Dark mischieviously.

"A-And just what kind of twisted game is it?" Asked Riku , as Dark smirked.

* * *

Dark and Riku's Pov

* * *

The room was silent for a few moments before Dark began speaking.

"Okay , the game is..." Dark trailed off.

"Is what?" Asked Riku now getting impatient.

"I'll just tell you later since the kid isn't here." Said Dark.

"Grrrrr! You-You , just tell me!" Shouted Riku.

Dark ignored Riku and acted as if she wasn't there until there was a knock on the door.

The two turned their attention to it and waited.

'Knock , knock , knock...'

Dark got up from his seat and opened the door slowly , making sure that Satoshi was gone.

"Dark , what are you doing?" Asked Daisuke , squeezing through the small space Dark left between the door.

"I was looking out for Satoshi." Said Dark.

"Satoshi? Oh , I remember now , he's the one you used to steal stuff from right?" Asked Daisuke , taking a seat on Dark's bed.

"Yeah , that's the one. By the way , now that you're here I can start announcing the game rules and such." Said Dark.

Riku and Daisuke looked at Dark as they spotted Dark's trademark smirk.

/ "This won't go so well , will it?" / Thought Riku and Daisuke as Dark's smirk grew even more confident looking.

"The winner of the game will be determined through three rounds , the point of the game is to be extremely quiet , the first person to make a sound three times loses , the one that stays quiet the longest wins." Dark said.

"Are there any rules?" Asked Riku.

"The rules are that anything goes , you can annoy your opponent to make him speak , you can even find other ways to make them speak , but just as long as you don't speak. I've already told everybody in the palace about the game so they'll report the scores every hour in the living room. But we all stay in the living room until the game is over unless it's an emergency.: Explained Dark.

"What about using the bathroom? Would that be considered an emergency?" Asked Riku.

"Yeah but when you need to go you have to use the one right next to the living room." Said Dark.

"Okay then , when does this game start?"

"Tomorrow." Said Dark.

* * *

Satoshi's Pov

* * *

Satoshi had been listening to them through the other room and was wondering what they were talking about. 

/ "Game?" / Wondered Satoshi.

Satoshi backed away from the wall and left the room silently.

Dark , Riku's and Daisuke's Pov

/ "Tomorrow?" / Thought Daisuke and Riku in unison.

"Why so soon?" Asked Riku , a worried look on her face.

"Because this way , you're not prepared and that gives me an advantage." Replied Dark.

"Daaark! Why did you have to make this gamme so hard?" Whined Daisuke.

"Hard?" Questioned Riku.

"Yes , Miss Riku don't you realize why he chose this game?" Asked Daisuke looking in Riku's direction.

"No , I don't why?" Asked Riku her face holding a look of pure confusion.

"He chose it because he can get on our nerves easily and that way he can make us yell at him even though we're supposed to be si---" Daisuke paused.

Wham!

"--lent." Finished Daisuke as he fell to the floor.

"Dark! Why did you hit him?" Shouted Riku.

"I hit him because he was getting on MY nerves." Said Dark as a look of annoyance appeared on his face.

"Ughhh..." Groaned Daisuke as he lay on the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Anyways , he'll be fine so just let him rest." Said Dark as he left his room.

* * *

Riku and Mio's Pov

* * *

Riku soon left the room also and she headed for her room when she was stopped by someones hand on her shoulder. 

Riku turned around and saw Mio.

Riku's expression turned into one of disgust.

"Where's my necklace?" Asked Riku.

"If you want it so badly then I suggest that you win this game of yours." Said Mio with an evil smirk on her face.

"Grrr..." Growled Riku as she glared at Mio.

"Why do you want me to win so badly anyways?" Asked Riku.

"Isn't it obvious? I want you to win so that Dark won't have to marry you , and he'll be forced to give you up because of the game rules." Said Mio.

"And How is that supposed to benefit you?" Asked Riku.

"Sigh Do I have to explain everything to you? It helps me because I love Dark , so if he's forced to give you up then I'll have a better chance with him." Explained Mio.

Riku stopped glaring and had a sudden calming aura about her.

Riku smiled and spoke.

"If that's all then you don't have to worry , caus I want to win this game anyways." Said Riku.

Mio suddenly had a look of confusion on her face bafore she spoke again.

"So , you're saying that you doin't want to marry Dark?" Asked Mio.

"Yeah." Replied Riku.

"Oh , I see so I don't have to worry." Said Mio.

"So does this mean that we're not enemies anymore?" Asked Riku.

"Don't say that , we're always going to be rivals , so until you win this game I'll be keeping that necklace of yours." Said Mio as she ran away from Riku and headed to the other side of the palace.

"Dammit!" Shouted Riku , before she walked back to her room.

* * *

Daisuke's Pov ( 8:33 PM )

* * *

"Uwaaah?" Said Daisuke as he finally woke up. 

"What am I doing in Dark's roo--" Daisuke cut himself off as he remembered what Dark did.

"Daaark!" Shouted Daisuke in frustration.

"Be quiet dammit!" Shouted Dark.

"Dark? Where are you?" Asked Daisuke as he looked around the room but spotted nothing but darkness.

"Up here." Said Dark from his bed.

"Oh , where's Miss Riku?" Asled Daisuke.

"She's sleeping in her room like any normal person." Said Dark.

"Sleeping? What time is it?" Asked Daisuke.

"It's 8:35 PM ." Replied Dark.

"8:35? I've been out that long?" Said Daisuke as a shocked expression appeared on his face.

"Yeah , so shut up and go back to sleep! I'm tired of answering your questions!" Shouted Dark annoyed.

/ "Could've at least offered me a blanket since I'm here." / Thought Daisuke as he lay on the floor again.

* * *

End Chapter Thirteen

* * *

Wow , Thirteen Chapters already? That went by pretty fast , but I think you should all be expecting many more chapters to come because I have a feeling this is going to be a long fic. 

Anyways , thank you for reading , and please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : I do not own DNAngel or any of its characters.

* * *

Hi everybody , thanks to those who reviewed and here's chapter fourteen of Arranged Marriage!

* * *

Arranged Marriage 

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

Daisuke and Dark's Pov

* * *

Daisuke slowly opened his eyes and groaned and as he sat up on the floor. 

Dark lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling.

"What time is it?" Asked Daisuke as he searched the room for a clock.

"There." Stated Dark as he pointed to a clock hanging on the wall.

The clock read 6:33 AM.

"Huh? It's that early?" Wondered Daisuke alloud.

Dark ignored Daisuke and kept staring at the ceiling.

"Why are you awake this early Dark?" Asked Daisuke , confusion on his face.

"I don't know , I just can't get back to sleep." Said Dark turning to face Daisuke.

"Do you think we should posrpone the game until later then?" Asked Daisuke.

"No , I'll be fine." Replied Dark as he got up from his bed.

Dark went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Daisuke got up from his place on the floor and headed into the hallways.

* * *

Riku's Pov

* * *

Tup , tup , tup , tup , tup... 

/ "What's that noise?" / Wondered Riku as she sat up from her bed.

Tup , tup , tup...

"What the?" Said Riku alloud as she got up from her bed and peered into the hallway.

Riku saw someone turn left and followed the person silently.

The person turned the knob of the room door and pushed it open.

/ "Wait that's---that's Daisuke's room!" / Thought Riku frantically as the person walked into the room.

"Hey! What are you doing in Daisuke's room?" Shouted Riku angrily as she ran toward the person.

The person turned around and his face was revealed.

Riku jumped to tackle him and when she was a yard away she realized her mistake.

* * *

Riku and Daisuke's Pov

* * *

"Daisuke?" Shouted Riku in disbeleif. 

"Aaaaaaa!" Shouted Daisuke as they both fell to the ground.

Riku quickly regained her composure and stood up.

"I--I'm so sorry! I thought that you were a theif or something!"Shouted Riku in apology as she bowed.

"Miss Riku? What are you doing up this early?" Aske Daisuke as he got up from the floor.

"Well , I heard noises and so I followed it and it led me to you." Said Riku as she stood up straight.

"Oh , I see. Well anyways sorry if I woke you up." Said Daisuke as he rubbed the back of his head.

"No , it's okay. I mean I tackled you so we should be even right?" Asked Riku.

"Yeah , I guess you're right." Said Daisuke.

"Well , I guess I should be getting back to my room." Said Riku as she turned to head back to her room.

Daisuke watched her turn the corner and then headed into his room sighing.

"How am I supposed to win the next game?" Wondered Daisuke alloud.

* * *

Riku's Pov

* * *

/ "I can't beleive I tackled him! I'm such an idiot!" / Thought Riku as she closed the door to her room.

* * *

Normal Pov ( dining room 7:20 AM )

* * *

Riku sat next to Daisuke and Dark sat across from them. 

"Dark?" Asked Daisuke.

"Hn?" Replied Dark to signal that he was listening.

"umm , I was wondering what time are we going to start the game?" Asked Daisuke.

"lets see , at about 8:00." Replied Dark looking at the clock.

"So , we have to stay in the living room until the game is finished?" Asked Riku.

"Yep." Said Dark as he took another bite of food.

Riku's face fell into an odd expression at his answer.

"But what if the game doesn't finish by the end of the day?" Asked Riku fearing his answer.

"If that happens I guess we'll just stay there overnight." Said Dark cooly.

"What? Are you serious?" Shouted Riku , her eyes wide.

"Why , is there something more important you have to attend to?" Asked Dark as he stood.

"No." Said Riku standing up.

Soon Daisuke followed them and they all sat down in the living room.

"The game will start at eight sharp , that will be in about five minutes so if you have anything to say , say it now." Said Dark exchanging looks between Daisuke and Riku as if asking if they had anything to say.

They sat there waiting for the clock to hit eight and when it did everything was dead silent.

Riku stared at the floor as Daisuke did , Dark , noticing their cautiousness smirked as he slowly moved closer Riku.

Riku noticed his movement and looked up to glare at him when she saw his perverted grin.

Dark kept his smirk firmly in place and also seemed to have a mischievous glint in his eyes that Riku saw.

/ "That stupid pervert , what's he up to?" / Thought Riku as her previous glare had turned into a look of pure confusion.

Dark watched her closely as Riku watched Dark , but she was so concentrated on his face that she didn't notice his hand moving closer to her waist.

Daisuke looked up slowly and noiced Dark's hand moving closer to Riku's waist , Daisuke blushed and then gulped.

/ "I can't , I have to win. No , I have to tell her. Aaaaaaaaw! I don't know what to do!" / Thought Daisuke as Dark's hand kept advancing toward her.

/ "I must tell her!" / Thought Daisuke determinately , but before he spoke he heard a slapping noise.

Whap!

/ "huh?" / Thought Daisuke s a look of confusion spread over his face.

Riku had just slapped Dark and Dark had removed his hand from Riku's waist to rub the red handprint on his face.

"Dammit! What's wrong with you?" Shouted Dark not thinking.

"That's strike one Dark!" Said a voice.

The three of them turned to look at the source when Mio appeared in the doorway.

"Hey guys!" Shouted Mio cheerfully as she smiled and took a seat next to them.

"Dark and Daisuke just looked at her with a smile while Riku's glare kept intensifying with every moment.

Soon flames started to appear around Riku and Dark and Daisuke looked wih fright and slight confusion.

Mio saw Riku's glare and smirked for a short second before feigning innocence and looking at Riku with a fake hurt look.

Dark looked back and forth between the two females until he looked at a slightly tilted angle upaward and put his fist down into his open palm looking as if he solved something.

Dark turned around and seemed to be writing something on a sign or something.

A few moments passed and then Dark held up his sign.

The sign read : "I know , they're fighting over me! Right?"

Riku and Daisuke momentarily directed their attention to it before they both hit him in the head with mallets.

"And why would I be fighting over you?" Shouted Riku not realizing her mistake.

"Strike one , Riku!" Shouted Mio marking it down on a notepad.

/ "Dammit! I'm going to kill him!" / Thought Riku as she now turned her glare towards Dark.

Dark saw Riku's glare and sweatdropped as flames started to appear behind her.

Daisuke watched in awe and Mio just watched it as if it was something that happened everyday.

Daisuke kept watching until it hit him.

/ "I can win! I don't have any strikes yet! This is perfect! I just have to keep being quiet and everything will wiork out perfectly!" / Thought Daisuke as an uncharacteristic smirk appeared on his face.

* * *

End Chapter Fourteen

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review! 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : I do not own DNAngel or any of its characters.

* * *

Hey , everybody! Here's chapter fifteen of Arranged Marriage!

* * *

Arranged Marriage 

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

/ "I can win! I don't have any strikes yet! This is perfect! I just have to keep being quiet and everything will work out perfectly!" / Thought Daisuke as an uncharacteristic smirk appeared on his face.

* * *

Normal Pov

* * *

"Okay everyone! The score is 1/3 , 1/3 , and 0/3 , so far. With Dark and Riku tied and Daisuke in the lead." Shouted Mio momentarily casting a slightly irritated look at Riku. 

Riku caught Mio's look of irritation and matched it with a look of disgust at her jealousy.

Daisuke caught a glimpse of Mio's look and saw Riku's look of disgust directed towards Mio.

/ "What's going on? Why are Miss Riku and Miss Hio acting like this? I'm going to find out." / Thought Daisuke as he directed his attention to Riku.

/ "What's with Daisuke? What's he up to?" / Thought Dark as he kept a straight face and turned his attention to where Daisuke was looking.

Riku sat still , her face still marred with the look of disgust.

A few moments later everything was silent and everyone concentrated on the game as if it were a life and death situation.

* * *

Risa's Pov

* * *

Risa walked down the path until the palace came into sight. Risa smiled and kept walking until she reached the gates. 

"Excuse me?" Said Risa as the guard turned his attention to her.

"Yes?" Replied the guard.

"May I go in?" Asked Risa.

"I'm sorry but the queen has informed me not to let any average citizen into the palace." Said the guard.

"But , I'm not an average citizen." Said Risa.

"Really? Then state your name and business." Said the guard monotoniously.

"My name is Risa Harada and I'm the younger sister of Riku Harada , the prince's fiance." Said Risa in a slightly bragging tone.

"Oh , forgive me I should have known. Your twins right?" Asked the guard.

"Yes , were twins and I came to visit my sister." Said Risa.

"Oh , I see. You can go in now , sorry for the trouble." Said the guard as Risa made her way to the palace.

Risa opened the door and roamed the halls until she spotted someone.

"Hey!" Shouted Risa as she tried to get his attention.

"huh?" Said the person as Risa caught up to him.

When Risa finally caught up to him she was panting from running.

"Hey." Said the person.

"Huh?" Said Risa in between gasps.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be doing some kind of game with Dark and Daisuke?" Asked the person.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Risa.

"Nevermind , anyways , when did your hair get so long?" Asked the person.

"What are you talking about? First of all , this is the first time I've ever met you and second , my hair has always been this long." Said Risa irritated.

"What? I just met you recently remember? I'm Satoshi and your hair was short yesterday..." Said Satoshi.

"I think I would remember if I met you yesterday." Said Risa.

"Look , if you don't beleive me , your name is Riku Harada and--" Satoshi got cut off.

"What? What are you talking about? I'm not Riku , I'm Risa. Riku is my older twin sister. I just got here and was planning on visiting my sister but I don't know where she is so I was hoping you could help me find her." Said Risa.

Satoshi was silent for a few moments before he finally spoke.

"So , yo're Risa? And Riku is your twin sister?" Asked Satoshi.

"Yes , so can you help me find her?" Asked risa hopefully.

"They're in here , follow me." Said Satoshi as he lead her to where Riku , Dark and Daisuke were.

When they reached the room Risa was surprised to find them dead silent.

* * *

Normal Pov

* * *

"Wha? What's going on?" Asked Risa , a shocked expression on her face. 

Riku looked up at Risa and smiled momentarily before returning back to her stoic expression.

/ "It's Miss Harada!" / Thought Daisuke as his face was tinted a light red.

/ "What the? Whats with Daisuke?" / Thought Dark as he noticed the growing blush on his face.

/ "No! I love Miss Riku! Not Miss Harada! What's wrong with me?" / Thought Daisuke.

Riku watched Daisuke as his expressions kept changing dramatically.

/ "What's he doing?" / Thought Riku.

"What's going on?" Asked Risa.

"They're having a game. The one to make three noises first loses and so far Daisuke's in the lead. And Riku and Dark are tied." Explained Mio.

"Okay , but why are they doing this?" Asked Risa.

"They're doing this because Riku proposed a game that originally started with only Dark and her , in the begining the game was made so that if Riku wins she wouldn't have to marry Dark , and if Dark wins , then she'll have to marry Dark. But when Daisuke met Riku , he fell in love with her and ( Keeps explaining )

Risa had a shocked expression on her face and also a slightly hurt look.

/ "So...Daisuke loves Riku. Why? What's so good about her? I mean we're twins aren't we? So why her!" / Thought Risa as her shocked expression changed into a sad and slightly hatefull look.

Mio kept on explaining until she noticed Risa's expression.

"Hey , are you okay?" Asked Mio.

Risa didn't answer and she buried her face in her hands.

"Hmmm?" Said Mio as she tilted her head to one side slightly.

/ "Wait!" / Thought Risa suddenly.

Risa lifted her face from her palms and turned to face Mio.

"Hey , if Daisuke wins what happens?" Asked Risa.

"I think , if he wins he going to marry Riku , why?" Asked Mio.

/ "So that's how it is. I have the perfect plan! I'll make sure Riku loses so she gets to marry Dark and then I can marry Daisuke! That's perfect!" / Thought Risa confidently as a smirk gradually made its way accross her facial features.

/ "What's she planning?" / Thought Mio as she noticed the devious look in Risa's expression.

"Where's the bathroom?" Asked Risa.

Mio pointed to the bathroom and Risa left.

/ "First I have to find a way to make her speak." / Thought Risa as she entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Risa's POV

* * *

/ "Let's see...I wonder if anything in here can help." / Thought Risa as she scanned over the bathroom counters. 

/ "Maybe I can find something in there." / Thought Risa as she opened the cabinets and searched them slowly.

A few moments passed until she finished searching but she couldn't find a single thing that would help her.

/ "I wonder if sneezing counts..." / Thought Risa as a plan started to form in her head.

Risa left the bathroom and left in search of the kitchen.

/ "What's taking her so long?" / Thought Mio.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

/ "Dammit! Both of them are like statues! They don't even seem to move! This game is going to take longer than the last one!" / Thought Riku as she fidgeted in her seat. 

/ "Hmph , I knew it. This game is mine as long as that damn kid screws up." / Thought Dark as another smirk graced his lips.

/ "Arrgh! Dark! What's with him and his stupid smirk! He's plotting something I know it!" / Thought Daisuke.

* * *

Risa's POV

* * *

After wandering around the palace for a fe minutes , Risa finally found the kitchen. 

The kitchen was very large and Risa opened about twelve cabinets until she found what she was looking for.

/ "Hey! I think that's it!" / Thought Risa happily as she grabbed the container labeled...

* * *

End Chapter Fifteen

* * *

Hey , everybody! I'm going to make a special super long chapter on the 4th of July so please read it.And thank you for reading and please review! And by the way , I wanted to get an opinion on this , Should I keep writing chapters the same length and updating the way I've been doing or should I write longer chapters and update less often? Anyways , please give me your opinion. ( Bows ) 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer : I do not own DNAngel or any of its characters.

* * *

Hey everybody! Happy Independance Day! Like I said , here's the super long chapter of Arranged Marriage! Think of it as a gift okay?

* * *

Arranged Marriage 

Chapter : Sixteen

* * *

Risa's POV

* * *

After wandering around the palace for a few minutes she finally found the kitchen. 

The kitchen was very large ,and Risa had to open twelve cabinets before she finally found what she was looking for.

/ "Hey I think that's it!" / Thought Risa happily as she grabbed the container labeled PEPPER , in bold letters.

When Risa read the label on the container she smiled deviously and took the container with her. She closed the cabinet and left the kitchen only to return to the room where the game was being held.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

/ "What's taking her so long? Its been five minutes already!" / Thought Mio as she watched the game. 

Soon after Risa walked into the room with the pepper hidden in her small bag.

"What took you so long?" Asked Mio , suspicion clear in her voice and expression.

Risa sweatdropped and put on a nervous smile.

"Umm , well I." Stuttered Risa.

"You what?" Asked Mio.

"I umm , had a stomach ache!" Lied Risa.

"Really?" Said Mio in a disbeleiving tone.

"Yeah! Umm , is there somewhere I can take a nap and rest for a bit?" Asked Risa.

"Yeah , go ask the maid to show you to one of the guest rooms." Replied Mio pointing to one of the maids by the door.

Risa walked towards the maid and asked. The maid quickly nodded and showed Risa to one of the guest rooms nearby.

When they arrived at the guest room the maid bowed and left.

* * *

Risa's POV

* * *

Risa's room was only five doors away from the living room , but her room actually seemed farther than that , considering the large amount of space in each room. 

Risa walked into her room and closed the door behind her making sure to lock the door behind her.

Her bedroom was large and it even had a bathroom , a queen sized bed and a closet.

Risa marveled at the size of the guest room for a moment until she realized she had to start working before the game finished.

Risa quickly went into the bathroom and searched the drawers and cabinets.

/ "Darn! I can't use anything here! I need to buy stuff at the market.But how am I supposed to leave and come back? I need a good excuse!" / Thought Risa as she bit her lip.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

/ "Whats with Risa? Why did she lie about the stomach ache?" / Thought Riku still keeping her stoic expression in place. 

/ "I have to win , I have to win , I have to win!" / Thought Daisuke.

Dark still sat , with a slightly irritated look on his face.

/ "What's with these guys? Why won't they talk? They're going to drive me crazy at this rate!" / Thought Dark as he watched Daisuke and Riku.

Mio looked at the three with interest at their expressions.

/ "That Risa girl is plotting something , I'm going to find out." / Thought Mio.

"I'll be back okay?" Said Mio faking a cheerful voice.

The three looked up at her and nodded as Mio left waving.

* * *

Risa's POV

* * *

/ "Looks like I'm just going to have to try and sneak out." / Thought Risa as she qietly opened the lock and turned the knob. 

When Risa opened the door she looked down and up the halls scanning for anybody that might see her.

/ "Yes! Perfect , it's all clear!" / Thought Risa as she began running down the hall as quietly as possible until a hand touched her back.

Risa turned and froze.

* * *

Mio's POV

* * *

/ "Let's see , the maid said her room was this way , so I should be getting close...Oh! There it is!" / Thought Mio as she spotted Risa's room. 

Mio walked toward the room and knocked on the door , there was no answer.

/ "What? But , she has to be here!" / Thought Mio as she started to twist the knob.

Mio opened the door and frantically searched for risa , but she couldn't find her.

/ "I knew it! She didn't have a stomach ache! I can't beleive her! What is she planning?" / Thought Mio as she left Risa's room closing the door behind her.

Mio began to run through the halls in search of Risa with a desperate look on her face.

* * *

Risa's POV

* * *

/ "Who is she?" / Thought Risa , still frozen in shock. 

"What are you doing?" Asked the woman.

"Oh , nothing much." Lied Risa.

"Hmm...What's your name?" Asked the woman.

"I'm Risa , Risa Harada." Replied Risa , relaxing after the woman let go of her shoulder.

"Harada? Are you Riku's sister?" Asked the woman.

"Yes , why? Do you know my sister?" Asked Risa.

"Of course. She is goin to bacome my son's bride." Said the woman.

"Wait. Your son? Do you mean that you're the queen?" Asked risa in shock.

"Yes , you can call me Mrs.Mousy." Said mrs.Mousy introducing herself with a smile.

"Okay , but why are you alone? Don't you have guards?" Asked Risa.

"Of course I have guards , but I prefer not to keep them around." Replied Mrs.Mousy.

"Oh , I see. But you do know about the game right?" Asked Risa.

"Of course I do , and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get Riku to marry my son." Said Mrs.Mousy.

"Anything? Does that mean--"Said Risa until she got cut off.

"Yes , I'm even willing tocheat in order for her to marry him." Said Mrs.Mousy lowering her head in shame.

"Don't worry! I won't say anything , because I want my sister to marry Dark too." Said Risa.

Mrs.Mousy raised her head with a look of slight surprise and shock.

Risa smiled and began to speak.

"It's the truth , I would even cheat and make her lose so that she would marry Dark." Said Risa.

"Why?" Asked Mrs.Mousy.

"Because , if Riku or Daisuke win there's a chance that Riku will marry Daisuke. And , I don't want that." Said Risa her voice now slightly sad.

"Are you in love with him?" Asked Mrs.Mousy.

"Huh? In love with who?" Asked Risa.

"Daisuke." Said Mrs.Mousy.

"Yeah , I am , so I can't help it that I love him. And even though I love my sister I chose him over her." Said Risa with a sad smile.

"Don't worry , we can work together. That way we both get what we want." Said Mrs.Mousy.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Risa with a now questioning look.

"I mean that , if you make it so that Riku loses and dark wins , I'll arrange for you to marry Daisuke." Said Mrs.Mousy.

"What? Can you really do that?" Asked Risa in disbeleif.

"Of course , I can why? Is there anything else you want?" Asked Mrs.Mousy.

"Oh , No of course not! But , I'm going to need a few things so that I can make my plan work." Said Risa.

"You already have a plan?" Aske Mrs.Mousy in confusion.

"Yeah , I was actually on my way to pick a few things up from the stores so I could make my plan work." Replied Risa.

"What are you planing to do?" Asked Mrs.Mousy with a questioning tone.

"I was planing on using the pepper to make Riku sneeze but I needed a way to make it so only she sneezes..." Said Risa.

"Hmm... That may not work so we have to think of something else..." Said Mrs.Mousy.

"Like what?" Asked Risa.

"Like..."

* * *

Mio's POV

* * *

Mio was sweating from searching for Risa and was panting from exhaustion , but she kept on searching. 

After a few more minutes of searching she finally sat down to rest.

/ "Where could she be? The only places I haven't searched are the East halls , so she must be there!" / Thought Mio as she forced herself to get up.

When Mio finally stood up she started to run towards the East halls with a look of renewed determination.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Everybody was still silent and nobody had made a sound since Mio left. 

Daisuke was staring down at the ground and Dark looked like he was about to fall asleep , but Riku was wide awake with a look of pure determination on her face as she stood.

Dark and Daisuke payed her no attention as she stood.

Riku started to walk past Dark and the maids watched with interest at what she was doing.

Riku walked behind Dark and with her right hand she reached into her pocket for...

* * *

Risa's POV

* * *

"Like , hmm...what makes your sister angry?" Asked Mrs.Mousy. 

"Well she hates disrespectful people and people who don't defend themselves and , most of all she hates perverts. Why?" Asked Risa with a quetioning look on her face.

"Well , why don't we make her angry? That way she'll probably yell or shout right?" Asked Mrs.Mousy.

"That's perfect! But how do we pull it off?" Asked risa.

"It's not a matter of how we do things , it's a matter of how Dark himself thinks. He probably knows that he can win this game easily just by being perverted , but if Riku remembers to stay quiet and in turn just slap him harder then it cause him to make noise from the pain of Riku's slap and cause him to lose." Said Mrs.Mousy with a calculating look in her eyes.

"You have a point but , I know Riku will yell at him , because she always yells no matter who the person is." Said Risa.

"Really?" Asked Mrs.Mousy.

"Yep , so all we have to do is make sure that Daisuke loses." Said Risa.

"Okay , so how do we get him to speak?" Asked Risa.

"Well , we could always upset him or do something to make him laugh or cry." Said Mrs.Mousy.

"We could probably make him nervouse too." Added Risa.

"Well , anyways I'll leave it to you." Said Mrs.Mousy as she left.

"Okay! I'll do my best!" Said Risa as she waved.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Riku reached into her pocket for a... 

Bam!

"Arghhh!" Groaned Dark as the mallet made contact with his head.

Riku smirked and Dark turned around.

Dark had an angry look on his face. It wasn't like most of his other looks either. It was pure anger and frustration.

Riku's smirk faded quickly when she saw his expression and her expression changed to a guilty look.

"I'm sorry." Said Riku as she returned to her seat.

As she spoke , Daisuke heard her and looked up at her face.

/ "What's she doing? At this rate she'll lose!" / Thought Daisuke with a worried look on his face.

* * *

Mio's POV

* * *

"My best..." Heard Mio. 

/ "That's Risa's voice!" / Thought Mio as she reached the corner and turned only to bump into Risa.

Wham!

"Owwww..." Said Risa in pain as she rubbed her head.

Mio sat up and looked at the person she bumped into.

"You!" Shouted Mio as she pointed to Risa.

"Huh?" Replied Risa as she turned to face Mio.

"What are you doing here?" Questioned Mio.

"Mio? I , umm , I...I was feeling better so I decided to go and watch the game!" Lied Risa as she pointed toward the direction of the living room.

"Right." Said Mio in disbeleif.

"Do you want to head back with me?" Asked Risa nervously as she stood up.

"Look , quit acting. I'm getting sick and tired of your lies. What are you planning?" Asked Mio in a harsh accusing tone.

Risa's fake smile faded into a seriouse look and she turned around to face Mio.

"If I tell you , you can't interfere with my plans." Said Risa.

"I'm not agreeing to that. Besides if I tell the queen she'll make you tell her what you're planning." Said mio threateningly.

Risa's serious look faded when she heard that , and it was replaced by a smirk.

Mio looked at her in confusion at her smirk as she stood but continued to stay silent.

"It doesn't matter if you tell her , I mean she is on my side." Said Risa.

"You're lying!" Accused Mio.

"No , I'm not. If you refuse to beleive me , then I suggest you go have a talk with the queen." Said Risa with a voice full of confidence.

"Fine! I will!" Shouted Mio as her eyes filled with tears as she ran in the direction of the queen's room.

Risa watched Mio as she left and her smirk had faded into her normal expression as she bagan to walk to the living room.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

"Sir , the score so far is Daisuke 0/3 Riku 2/3 and you 2/3 ." Said the maid. 

Dark bowed as a thank you and continued to look back and forth between Daisuke and Riku.

Risa walked into the room and asked the maid what the score was.

The maid told Risa the score and Risa was shcked to hear that Daisuke still hadn't spoken.

/ "I'm sorry Daisuke , but..." / Thought Risa as she began to walk back across the room and tripped on purpose.

Risa fell on Daisuke and Daisuke gasped in surprise as a blush started to cover his face at a rapid pace.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fall on you! Are you okay?" Asked Risa.

/ "I can't speak! But , I have to! She'll think I'm rude if I don't!" / Thought Daisuke.

* * *

( Daisuke doesn't know that Risa knows about the game. )

* * *

"I'm fine!" Said Daisuke. 

"Good." Said Risa as she stood up and headed for the couch.

/ "I can't beleive I spoke." / Thought Daisuke as he put his head down in deppresion.

/ "Idiot." / Thought Riku.

/ "So , this game won't go on forever. Looks like it's the final stage of this game. I know I can win now." / Thought Dark as his confident smirk finally reapeared.

* * *

Mio's POV

* * *

/ "She has to be lying! There's no way the queen would go along with her plan! I bet it was all just a bluff!" / Thought Mio as she neared the queens room. 

When Mio finally got to the queens room , she wiped her tears and tried to regain her composure before she knocked on the door.

knock! Knock! Knock!

Mio's expression was very serious as she waited for the door to open.

Mio heard the sound of feet shuffling towards the door and looked straight ahead as the door opened.

"Oh , it's you! Come in. Is there something you want to discuss?" Asked Mrs.Mousy as she motioned for Mio to come in.

Mio didn't follow her , instead she stayed in her doorway keeping her expression serious.

When Mrs.Mousy noticed Mio , she turned around with the same serious expression on her face.

"Why have you come?" Asked Mrs.Mousy realizing that the matter was important.

"Are you really supporting her plans?" Asked Mio looking up at Mrs.Mousy.

"Who's plans?" Asked Mrs.Mousy.

"Risa , Risa Harada." Replied Mio.

"That matter is none of your concern." Stated Mrs.Mousy , harshly.

"But--"

"I don't want to hear it. Iv'e alreadytold you it's none of your concern." Repeated Mrs.Mousy.

"It is!" Shouted Mio.

"It's not." Stated Mrs.Mousy again.

"I love Dark!" Shouted Mio.

"That has nothing to do with this matter does it?" Asked Mrs.Mousy.

"What are you talking about? Of course it does! I know that Risa's plan was to make it so that Riku loses because of what she said to me earlier!" Shouted Mio.

"I see , but your feelings don't matter. I hired you to moniter the game , not to interfere with my plans." Said Mrs.Mousy , her eyes close to a piercing glare full of intimidation.

"So , you're on her side. I know that now , and I won't let you take him away from me! So do whatever you want , but you can't take him away from me!" Shouted Mio.

"You , are fired. I want you to leave the palace , and never come back!" Stated Mrs.Mousy coldly as she slammed her door.

Mio stood in shock until she collapsed in tears.

"I hate you!" Shouted Mio as her right hand slowly formed into a fist.

"Why did you do have to do this?" Shouted Mio now clenching herhand tightly.

Mio sat crying as she clenched her fist tightly andher knuckles turned white.

"What about how I feel? Don't you care?" Shouted Mio as she used her clenched fist to pound on the door.

"No! Because I don't matter..." Shouted Mio as she choked on her own tears and began to stand.

/ "I do care , but I know that Dark doesn't want to be with someone like you Mio! He wants someone like Riku , so I'll fulfill his wish because he's my son and a mothers love just can't be exceeded by anything!" / Thought mrs.Mousy as she sat on her couch and put her face into her hands as she began to cry.

"I don't care if you fire me! I don't care what you say because I'm going to stay with him!" Shouted Mio as she began to run down the hall.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

/ "This is going to be difficult. They all have the same scores! How do I get Riku and Daisuke to speak?" / Thought Risa biting her lip as she watched them. 

/ "I need them to say something , anything! I need to win this game! If I don't I'll never get the necklace back!" / Thought Riku as she watched Dark with his smirk and Daisuke with distress.

* * *

End Chapter Sixteen

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review! By the way , I'm still open for opinions on the updating thing! ( See chapter fifteen ) Anyways , I hope you like this chapter because It's 3,161 words long , and most of my chapters are only about 1,500 or less , so I hope you enjoyed it! 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer : I do not own DNAngel or any of its characters.

* * *

Hey everybody! Hope you liked the last chapter cause it took forever to write! Anyways , here's the next chapter of Arranged Marriage!

* * *

Arranged Marriage Chapter Seventeen

* * *

/ "This is going to be difficult. They all have the same scores! How do I get Riku and Daisuke to speak? " / Thought Risa biting her lip as she watched them. 

/ "I need them to say something , anything! I need to win this game! If I don't I'll never get the necklace back!" / Thought Riku as she watched Dark with his smirk and Daisuke with distress.

* * *

Mio's POV

* * *

Mio ran down the hallway as fast as she could with tears streaming down her face until she fell onto the floor.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Satoshi walked into the room and sat next to Risa. 

Dark started to stare at Satoshi as he sat and Riku watched as she suddenly felt the tension rising.

Dark continued to stare at Satoshi but his attention was on something else completely.

Dark's hand was making it's way towards Riku's waist and when his hand reached the other side he pulled her to his side and smirked when she screamed.

"Aaauugh!" Screamed Riku.

Risa and Satoshi sweatdropped as they watched what came next.

"You PERVERT!" Yelled Riku as she slapped him on the face.

/ "Must not speak! Must not speak! Must not...Damn that slap hurt. No! Must not speak!" / Dark yelled in his mind as he held his hand over the slap mark.

"Riku , I'm afraid you've lost this round." Said one of the maids.

"Ughhh..." Groaned Riku as she sat next to Satoshi.

Seating Chart ( Riku , Satoshi , Risa )

* * *

Mio's POV

* * *

Mio lay on the ground and looked ahead of her. 

"That's the necklace I took from Riku..." Thought Mio as she slowly reached out to grab it.

Mio closed her hand around the necklace and sat up. She opened her hand and looked at it carefully.

/ "R, H?" / Thought Mio looking at it.

/ "Why does she care so much about this anyways?" / Thought Mio as she stood and began walking towards the living room.

When Mio reached the room she noticed that Riku was sitting on the side.

/ "I knew it. She did want to lose." / Thought Mio as she sat on a chair next to Riku.

"Hey , Harada. Did you lose?" Asked Mio.

"Yeah , but I tried to win okay?" Said Riku glaring at Mio.

"So what are the scores then?" Asked Mio.

"The score is Daisuke , 2/3 and Dark 2/3 , so it's tied. The next one who speaks wll be the loser." Explained Riku.

"Harada , I hope you realize this but , this game could go on forever at this rate , and there's not enough time to finish the game before it's time for him to inherit the royal throne." Said Mio.

Riku had a shocked expression on her face as she suddenly realized how little time was left.

/ "I forgot , his birthday is in December and there's only a few days left!" / Thought Riku worriedly.

"If you want , we could change it so that the loser of this game will be out of the games completely to speed up the process of the game. And since you won the previous game you can still be in." Said Mio.

"Can I really do that?" Asked Riku.

"Yes , but remember , if Daisuke's out of the game you have a smaller chance of winning , but if Dark's out then you win." Said Mio.

"I'll do it." Replied Riku.

Mio had a suprised look on her face but just shrugged after and got off of the chair to explain the new rules of the game.

"Whaat?" Said Daisuke in surprise.

Mio sweatdropped and soon Daisuke froze up as he realized his mistake.

"Heh , I win!" Yelled Dark as he smirked.

"Ughhhh..." Groaned Daisuke.

"Daisuke you idiot!" Shouted Riku as she ran up to him.

"How could you make such a stupid mistake at such an important time?" Asked Riku , grabbing him by the collar and shaking him back and forth furiously.

"I-I'm sorry Miss Riku , but I just couldn't help it!" Said Daisuke , tears in his eyes.

"Fine , if you say so." Said Riku harshly as she threw a chibi Daisuke onto the floor crying.

"Looks like it's just you and me." Said Riku looking at Dark.

"You know , now that Daisuke's gone we have to find another game." Said Dark.

"Yeah I know." Said Riku.

"So how do we decide?" Asked Dark.

"Well we need to make it a shortergame because we only have a little time left before your birthday so , how about a board game?" Asked Riku.

"A board game? Umm , this game is deciding whether you marry me or not and it's going to be decided by a board game?" Asked Dark in disbelief.

"Yeah, so what?" Asked Riku.

"Well , it's just odd..." Said Dark."

"Whatever , anyways how does checkers sound?" Asked Riku.

"Fine..." Said Dark.

"Should we play today?" Asked Riku.

"Yeah , since it's just a board game I guess we could." Replied Dark.

"Should I retreive the game your majesty?" Asked one of the maids.

"Yeah." Said Dark as he motioned for Riku to sit down.

"Hey , Harada can I talk to you for bit?" Asked Mio.

"Okay..." Said Riku following Mio a few yards away from Dark and the others.

"So what is it?" Asked Riku.

"Here." Said Mio handing over the necklace.

"Why are you giving this back?" Asked Riku.

"Because I got fired , so I can't stay in the palace. And I can't see Dark because I know he's going to win this round and the next." Said Mio.

"What do you mean? How would you know that he's going to win?" Asked Riku.

"Because , he's the best in the palace when it comes to board games." Replied Mio.

"No. Way." Said Riku in disbeleif.

* * *

End of Chapter Seventeen

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review! 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer : I do not own DNAngel or any of its characters.

Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but school started and my homework is just so irritating! Anyways, here's chapter eighteen of Arranged Marriage!

Arranged Marriage Chapter Eighteen

"Here." Said Mio handing over the necklace.

"Why are you giving this back?" Asked Riku.

"Because I got fired, so I can't stay in the palace. And I can't see Dark because I know he's going to win this round and the next." Said Mio.

"What do you mean? How would you know that he's going to win?" Asked Riku.

"Because, he's the best in the palace when it comes to board games." Replied Mio.

"No. Way." Said Riku in disbeleif.

Normal POV

"Hey Riku!" Called Dark.

"What?" Asked Riku.

"What board game are we playing?" Asked Dark.

/ "Hmmmm...What board game am I good at?" / Thought Riku.

"Oh! I know! How about checkers?" Asked Riku.

"Okay then, and after that, we'll play a guessing game. Okay?" Asked Dark with a smile.

"What's wrong with you! First, my future depends on a board game! Now it depends on a guessing game? Why is my life so screwed up!" Yelled Riku, her face turning red.

"Well, you're the one who decided that we would play a board game." Muttered Dark.

"Shut up!" Yelled Riku, making a move towards Dark as if she were going to attack.

Dark sweatdropped as Riku's foot hit the floor and a loud 'BOOM' was heard.

"Daaaaaark! My whole life's messed up because of you!" Shouted Riku as she took three steps closer to Dark.

Dark started to move backward, but Riku got closer and closer until Dark reached the wall and was cornered by Riku.

After a few moments of glaring at Dark, Riku pounced.

Riku jumped up as if she were attacking but was stopped by Mio.

"Let go of me!" Shouted Riku, thrashing in Mio's hold.

"Dammit, Riku just calm down already." Said Dark standing up, reagaining his composure.

Riku stopped moving and Mio put her down slowly, afraid that she might try to attack again.

"Fine, anyways, when are we going to finish the game?" Asked Riku, suddenly calm.

"Today." Replied Dark.

"Today? What? Why?" Asked Riku.

"Well, I guess I just want to take what's mine." Replied Dark calmly shrugging his shoulders and sighing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Riku.

"Nothing." Said Dark, moving into the dining room.

"Why are we going into the dining room?" Asked Riku, with a confused expression on her face.

"It's easier to play on a table." Stated Dark, taking a seat.

Riku sat down across from Dark and waited for him to speak.

"So, are you any good at board games?" Asked Dark with a smirk.

"Good enough to beat you." Muttered Riku.

/ "At least I hope so..." / Thought Riku.

"Are you sure about that?" Asked Dark, his smirk still firmly in place.

"Just shut up." Said Riku, when she saw the maid approaching with the game board and pieces.

"Here you are sir." Said the maid, placing the game board and pieces on the table carefully.

"Whoah!" Gasped Riku, when she saw the beautiful checker set.

The board was made of black and white marble, along with the pieces.

"Black or white?" Asked Dark.

"White." Replied Riku looking up from the checker board.

"Okay then, you go first." Said Dark handing her the set of white checker pieces.

Riku looked intently at the checker board, thinking about all her possible moves.

Riku made her move and Dark's turn came.

Later, after the first two turns Dark began capturing at least one of Riku's pieces every time it was his turn until Riku lost.

"Hmph." Said Dark with a smirk.

"I can't beleive it..." Said Riku, hitting her head on the table in misery.

"Well, looks like you lost." Said Dark sitting back in his chair.

"Wait!" Shouted Riku, suddenly lifting her head off the table.

"What?" Asked Dark with a suprised look on his face, at Riku's sudden outburst.

"I still have a chance! I won't let you win the next round!" Shouted Riku, pointing at Dark with a determined expression on her face.

Riku suddenly seemed to have grown as Dark shrunk to an inch because of Riku's determination, and because of the sudden appearance of flames...

"So, what kind of twisted guessing game is it now?" Asked Riku, returning to normal, crossing her arms.

"Hmmmm..." Mumbled Dark as he thought about what kind of guessing game would be good.

"Would you hurry up?" Asked Riku impatiently, tapping her foot.

"Fine! We'll roll dice, and we'll guess what number the dice will be on. The one who guesses the number closest to the number on the dice wins. The first one to win ten times is the winner." Explained Dark.

"...Dammit!" Shouted Riku.

"What?" Questioned Dark.

"I've played that game before! And every time I did, I lost!" Shouted Riku.

End Chapter Eighteen

Sorry, I know I took a long time to update, and this chapter is short, so I'll do my best to update faster next time okay? 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer : I do not own DNAngel or any of its characters

* * *

Hey everybody! This chapter took me longer than I expected because I was wondering what would happen in Riku won or lost. So in the end this is what I decided!

* * *

Arranged Marriage Chapter Ninetee

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

" So what kind of twisted guessing game is it now? " Asked Riku, crossing her arms. 

" Hmmmm... " Mumbled Dark as he thought about what kind of guessing game would be good.

" Would you hurry up? " Asled Riku impatiently, tapping her foot.

" Fine we'll roll dice, and we'll guess what number the dice will be on. The one who guesses the number closest to the number on the dice wins. The first to win ten times is the winner. " Explained Dark.

" ...Dammit! " Shouted Riku.

"What? " Questioned Dark.

" I've played that game beforee! And every time I didm I lost! " Shouted Riku.

" Every time? " Asked Dark, wondering how she could always lose to a game that includes practically no skill.

" Yes, every time! " Shouted Riku bitterly, through gritted teeth.

A few moments passed as Riku kept her jaw clenched, and Dark held his stomach, trying his hardest not to laugh. But his attempts ended in failure as he burst out laughing.

" I can't beleive it! How can you lose EVERY TIME in a game that involves practically NO SKILL? " Shouted Dark, nearly falling over in laughter.

" No skill? Well excuse me for not living up to thine's expectations! " Shouted Riku, her hands on her hips.

" Your excused. " Said Dark, suddenly sitting in his chair with his legs crossed, his right arm on the arm rest, his head leaning against the palm of his hand, while smiling.

" Just shut your mouth already! " Screeched Riku, unable to caontroll her nger any longer.

" Sorry, but I think I'm going to keep it the way it is. " Said Dark mockingly, as he sat up retreiving the dice from the maid who appeared at the doorway.

" Thank you verry much. " Said Dark, looking at the maid.

" You're very welcome Mr. Mousy. " Said the maid, smiling.

" Hmmm... " Mumbled Dark, thoughtfully.

" Is there something wrong Mr. Mousy? " Asked the maid tilting her head to the side.

" Not really, but, are you new here? " Asked Dark.

" Yes, I am. My name is Towa. " Replied Towa, looking up at Dark.

" Well it's nice to meet you Towa. I like the way you dress, so do you think you can help Riku out in her future days living here? " Asked Dark, exaggerating the word, future.

" I'd be happy to, but right now I must be going. " Said Towa, bowing, then walking away quickly.

" What the HELL was that supposed to mean? " Asked Riku, clenching her fist as she walked closer to Dark.

" Exactly what I said. " Replied Dark, as he returned to his seat, and motioned for Riku to take a seat across from him.

" Hmph... " Said Riku, as she took her seat.

" Ready to play? " Asked Dark.

" Yeah. " Replied Riku.

" Okay, you guess first. " Said Dark.

" Okay, how about...eleven? " Said Riku.

" I choose... seven. " Said Dark, rolling one dice, giving the other to Riku, for her to roll.

" A two ? " Said Riku, worriedly as she saw the outcome of Dark's roll.

/ " I'm doomed... " / Thought Riku glumly, as she rolled her dice, knowing that it was impossible for her to win that round, as she rolled her dice.

" One. " Said Dark.

" You win. " Said Riku, as she bagan to pick up her dice again.

" It's a tie. " Stated Dark.

" A tie? That's impossible, I'm seven numbers off, and you're three numbers off, so you win. " Said Riku, all the while wondering what Dark was thinking.

" You could think of it that way, or you could think of it this way. " Said Dark, grabbing a scrap of paper and pencil off of the table, writing something on its surface.

* * *

( Paper )

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12

* * *

" What are you doing? " Asked Riku, looking at the paper. 

" Here. " Said Dark, turning the paper so that Riku could look at it right side up instead of up side down.

" What is this? " Asked Riku, not understanding the meaning of his writing.

" Look, this is the number the dices made right? " Said Dark, putting brackets around the three.

* * *

( Paper ) 

1, 2, 3 , 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 910, 11, 12

* * *

" Yeah... " Said Riku slowly.

" And these are the numbers we picked right? " Asked Dark, putting the numbers in parenthesis.

* * *

( Paper )

1, 2, 3 , 4, 5, 6, ( 7 ), 8, 9, 10, ( 11 ), 12

* * *

" Right. " Said Riku. 

" Now, look carefully. The numbers 4, 5, and 6 are the numbers that seperate my 7 and the 3. So, that's 3 numbers apart. Then, if you go backwards, 2, 1, and 12, that makes us both 3 numbers apart. " Explained Dark.

" Oh, I get it now. But, that's a little confusing, so let's just keep it the way it's usually played. We can count the first round as practice. " Said Riku, hoping that Dark would allow it, so that she had a better chance of winning.

" Okay, but now it's for real. " Said Dark.

" Okay, I choose... seven. " Said Riku.

" I choose nine. " Said Dark, rolling his dice, as Riku did her's.

One dice said 4 and the other said 2, so the total was 6.

" Yay, I won! " Said Riku, cheerfully.

( A/N : I don't want to write every detail so I did this )

* * *

Riku ) 3 wins

Dark ) 9 wins

2 ties

* * *

" All I have to do is win one more time you know? " Said Dark, breaking the silence that had been there since the game had begun. 

" I'm not stupid, so don't tell me what I already know. " Said Riku, a fire burning in her eyes as she thought carefully about her next guess.

" Come on Riku, you know there's no point in thinking about what to guess, since this game is nothing but luck. " Said Dark, relaxing in his chair.

" Well sorry, but my luck is so crappy that I DO have to think about what to guess. " Said Riku.

" I guess you have a point. " Said Dark, sitting up straight.

" Okay, I choose...six. " Said Riku.

" I choose three. " Said Dark, rolling his dice.

Dark's dice hit the table, and the number that appeared was a one, while Riku's dice...

* * *

End Chapter Nineteen

* * *

I'm thinking about putting up chapter 20 today, if I'm really motivated enough to finish writing it... ( Btw, reviews motivate me! lol ) You don't have to though, anyways, thank you for reading, please review! 


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer : I do not own DNAngel or any of its characters**

* * *

**Hey everybody! I'm back with chapter twenty, so I hope you like it!  
**

* * *

**Arranged Marriage  
Chapter Twenty**

* * *

**Normal POV**

" Okay, I choose six... " Riku said.

" I choose three. " Dark said, rolling his dice.

Dark's dice hit the table, landing on a one, while Riku's dice landed on the table with a loud noise, as it bounced off of the table.

Riku looked for the fallen dice on the floor before asking, " Are we going to try again? "

Dark looked at Riku, then at the dice lying on the floor. It landed on a three.

" I don't know... " Dark said, putting a hand on his chin, looking thoughtfully at the dice.

/ " Oh, God. " / Riku thought, finally spotting the dice on the floor where Dark's attention was.

Dark smirked, " What should we do about this little predicament? "

/ " Oh, God... Why me! If you want to pick on someone, pick on that stupid pervert! " / Riku thought, clenching her fists.

" I think it's not fair unless you both re-roll and choose a different number. " Towa said, appearing out of nowhere.

" Towa, what are you doing here? " Dark asked.

" I came back because I thought you might like something to drink. So, is there anything you guys want to drink? " Towa asked, smiling.

" Water, please. " Riku said.

" Dark? " Towa said.

" Water. " Dark replied.

" Okay, I'll be back in a minute. " Towa said, as she left the room.

Riku watched Towa leave, and as soon as she was out of sight, Riku asked, " So are we going to try again, or what? "

" If you want to, since you're going to lose again. " Dark said smugly, picking up his dice once again, as Riku picked up her dice.

" I choose five. " Dark said.

" I choose seven. " Riku said.

Dark held his dice for a moment before rolling it onto the table.

The dice hit the table, rolling fast, then slowing down until it stopped, revealing the number three.

/ " This better be a four or higher! " / Riku thought, praying as she released the dice from her hands.

Riku's dice hit the table, spinning around until it landed on another three.

" Yes! " Riku shouted, being thankful that she didn't lose.

But, as she abruptly stood up shouting, she hit the table making the dice roll over once more, this time landing on a two.

" Riku dear, I don't suppose you're celebrating because you want to marry me? " Dark asked, raising one of his eyebrows, while lowering the other.

" What are you talking about? We tied! " Riku shouted pointing to the dice.

" Tsk, tsk, tsk... Riku dear, you seem to be hallucinating. " Dark said, pointing the two dice.

Riku looked down at the dice, not expecting to see what she saw. As soon as her mind registered the numbers on the dice, her expression changed, showing how shocked she was.

" This can't be right! " Riku shouted.

" Oh, but dice can't lie. " Dark said.

" But-but! " Riku shouted.

" What, you're not going back on your word now are you? " Dark asked.

" No! But- " Riku stuttered.

" Riku, I'm not letting you go back on your word. You made a bet, and you're staying with it. I won, and it's time for you give up these games. " Dark said.

" But- Why does everything have to be like this? Why do we have to rush? " Riku asked, her voice desperate.

" Don't you remember? I have to inherit the throne at my next birthday. That would be in December, and right now, it's November. I have to inherit the throne with my wife, so we have to be married before that. That's why we're rushing. " Dark said.

" I know! But- I can't just marry you like that! " Riku shouted.

" Well, we've already go your parental consent, and we've prepared a wedding for two weeks from now. " Dark said.

" You what? " Riku questioned, slamming her hands on the table.

' Click! '

" Huh? " Riku and Dark saidin unison as Towa returned with the two cups of water.

" Oh, am I interrupting something? " Towa asked, looking at Riku's slightly angry expression.

" Uhh... " Riku mumbled, looking at Towa.

" Not really, Towa, maybe you might be of help right now. " Dark said.

" Umm, what would you like me to help with? " Towa asked, setting the two glasses of water on the table.

" Well... " Dark started.

* * *

**( Ten Minutes Later )**

* * *

" And that's pretty much it. " Dark finished. 

" Okay, well first, Riku. " Towa said.

" Yes? " Riku asked, turning her attention to Towa.

" I think Dark is right, you made a bet and you should stick with it. But, Dark, you should be more considerate of Riku's feelings. Maybe the two of you should talk about your future. " Towa said.

" Talk about our future? " Dark asked.

" Yes, talk about how you're going to live. Are you going to have children? How many? Where are you going to be living? In the palace? Or are you going to go and move somewhere else? Things like that. " Towa explained.

Riku's face was glowing bright red at the mention of children. Dark looked at Riku's face and saw how red her face was.

" Cute... " Dark mumbled, smiling at Riku's face.

" Huh? " Riku said, looking in Dark's direction.

" Nothing... " Dark said.

" Well, maybe I should leave you two alone? " Towa said.

" No, why don't you stay for a bit? Riku and I can talk about these kind of things tonight. Why don't we just talk about other things for now? " Dark suggested.

" What's with the sudden change of attitude? " Riku asked.

" Just that you're so cute I don't want to rush and make you hate me. " Dark replied smiling.

" It's a little late for that. " Riku said monotoniously.

" Ouch, my heart... Riku, heal me! " Dark said jokingly, as he held out his arms as if wanting Riku to hold him.

" No. " Riku replied harshly, dodging Dark.

Towa giggled.

" What's so funny? " Riku asked.

" The two of you just look so cute! Like little kids! Honestly, I don't really think being married to Dark is going to be a problem for you Riku. " Towa said, laughing.

" What? It's still so soon! " Riku shouted.

' Click! '

" Huh? " They all said in unison.

" Ah, Mrs.Mousy! It's a pleasure to see you again! " Towa said happily.

" Yes, it's a pleasure to see you too Towa. Right now I think that we should all discuss things though. " Mrs. Mousy said.

" You mean the marriage? " Riku asked.

" Yes, about that, since the wedding date has already been set, I think that there's nothing much to discuss except for that I think that the two of you should start sharing a room since you don't really go on dates and such. So, this makes it an ideal way for the two of you to spend more time together. " Mrs. Mousy explained.

Dark looked at Riku then at his mother before asking, " Is she moving into my room, or am I going to move into her room? "

" That's for the two of you to decide, and I should be going now. " Mrs. Mousy said, exiting the room.

" So what do you think? Who's room are we sharing? " Dark asked.

" I don't know, you decide! " Riku said.

" Well then, I guess I'll have your things moved to my room. " Dark said, looking at Towa as if signaling for her to start getting the other maids to move her things to his room.

Towa understood, and left.

" Uhh... " Riku muttered.

" Nervous? " Dark asked.

" No, I just forgot where your room was... " Riku mumbled.

" You forgot? " Dark asked, surprised.

" Well what do you expect? This palace is huge! " Riku exclaimed.

" I guess you have a point, anyways, why don't I come to your room tonight to show you where my room is? " Dark asked, standing up.

" Okay... " Riku replied, watching as Dark left.

* * *

**End Chapter Twenty **

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please review! A/N: This fic. may be coming to an end soon, so I'm aiming for 200 reviews! Couple more chapters to go! Please support me!**  



	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or any of its characters.**

**Hey everyone! This chapter was originally cut off towards the middle, but I decided that since it's almost Christmas, I'll make the chapter longer. Think of this as an early Christmas gift from me, to all you guys out there who are reading this! Also, thank you for all your support this year, I hope to have the same next year on this fic, and my many others that are coming your way! Merry Christmas! (Tell me if I should change the rating when you're done reading please? I need opinions!)  
**

* * *

**Arranged Marriage**

**Chapter Twenty-one**

"Uhh…" Riku muttered.

"Nervous?" Dark asked.

"No, I just forgot where your room was…" Riku mumbled.

"You forgot?" Dark asked, surprised.

"Well, what do you expect? This palace is huge!" Riku exclaimed.

"I guess you have a point, anyways, why don't I some to your room tonight to show you where my room is?" Dark asked standing up.

"Okay…" Riku replied, watching as Dark left** .  
**

* * *

**Riku's POV**

**(After Dinner, Riku's room)**

"That stupid idiot, what's taking him so long?" Riku said, irritated.

Riku lay on her bed, watching the digital clock count seconds.

"This is wasting my time…" Riku muttered, slightly angry.

'Knock, knock, knock!'

"Finally," Riku said aloud, getting off of the bed to answer the door, "what took you so…" Riku trailed off as she looked at the person standing in front of her.

He wore white robe-like clothing, which hung loosely to his figure, with a small silver cross holding parts of the fabric together at the center, as if it were a decorative button. His eyes were a beautiful golden color that matched with his long shimmering tresses.

Riku stared at him, admiring his beauty.

"Miss Riku Harada, are you not?" He asked.

"Huh?" Riku responded.

"Are you Miss Riku Harada?" He asked.

Riku nodded.

"Good, I was getting pretty damn tired of searching in this place." He said, stepping forward.

"Uh, what are you…?" Riku asked, before he took a few more steps forward, closing the door behind him.

"Hey, who do you think you," Riku paused, as she heard the 'click' of the door being locked, "…are?" Riku finished, her eyes wide in shock, looking at his devious smirk.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Riku Harada, I, am Krad. The prince of the Eastern lands." He introduced.

"Prince of the Eastern Lands?" Riku asked, backing away by a few steps, only to have Krad take a few more steps forward.

"Yes, I am the prince of the eastern lands, as Dark is the prince of the Western lands." Krad explained.

"Why are you here?" Riku asked.

"I came to see who this Riku Harada girl is, that everyone seems to be talking about. And I guess it's a good thing I did, because I plan to make you my bride." Krad said, backing Riku up to the wall.

"You seem to be confident about this, why is that?" Riku spat, looking at him angrily.

"It's because I have you right where I want you, and that makes things all the more easy for me." He whispered, bringing his hand up to touch her neck.

"Get off of me!" Riku shouted, trying to push him off of herself, only to end up failing.

"It's pointless to fight with me. You may be able to push Dark off of you, but that doesn't mean he's weak. The truth is, if he wanted to, he could probably do a lot more than me, in this kind of scenario." Krad said, moving his face closer to Riku's.

"Don't be stupid, there's no way he could do something like that!" Riku shouted.

"Are you so sure? I know he can, from experience. Since we're pretty much rivals at everything. We've both trained in various areas, and that includes combat, and martial arts skills. I've fought with him many times, and usually, he would be the victor. So I wonder, what would Dark do if he had you in this kind of position…?" Krad asked, grasping Riku's left hand tightly in his right.

Riku tried to pull her hand out of his, but stopped abruptly as Krad's hand drifted from her neck, to encircle her waist.

Krad, turned them around, pushing Riku onto the bed, her legs dangling from the edge.

Krad had caught both of her hands, and he pulled them up above her head.

Riku winced as he held both of her hands in place with his left hand, and began to let his right hand cup her face.

"Let go! Let go! Let go!" Riku shouted, kicking her legs as much as she could, with Krad's weight pressed against her.

"Hmm… You're quite spirited aren't you? Well, in any case, I just find that more attractive…" Krad whispered seductively as he pressed his lips against hers.

Riku shut her eyes tightly, tears forming in her eyes as he kept his lips pressed against hers. His tongue prodded her lips for entrance; she tried not to open her mouth but failed as she gasped for air.

Krad took advantage, and let his tongue enter her mouth.

_/ "Stop, stop!" /_ Riku thought, as she continued struggling.

Just then, Dark knocked on the door.

"Hey Riku, open the door!" He shouted.

Silence.

"Riku? Hey, Riku! Are you okay in there? Come on, answer me!" Dark shouted, pounding on the door.

Krad withdrew from Riku, covering her mouth with his free hand.

Krad listened, he heard the noise of the lock being picked.

Krad smirked, "I'm so interested to see what happens next, aren't you?"

Riku kept struggling, waiting for Dark to save her.

Suddenly, Dark burst into the room, "Krad!"

Krad turned to look at Dark, "Hmm?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dark shouted, running over to him, grabbing him by the collar, pushing him up to the wall, glaring at him fiercely.

Krad grinned sadistically, "I know what I'm doing, but maybe you should be more careful about what you do, because I plan to make Miss Harada my bride."

"Don't mess with me!" Dark yelled, drawing back his fist.

"Dark!" Daisuke shouted, appearing in the doorway.

"Stay out of this Daisuke!" Dark shouted, as Daisuke held Dark's fist back.

"Dark, just stop it already!" Daisuke shouted.

"No! This bastard doesn't deserve mercy! Look at Riku!" Dark shouted.

"Dark, _you_ look at Riku. She's terrified. Because of you, Dark. Not because of Krad. Just let it go." Daisuke said, his voice stern, as he put his hand on Dark's shoulder.

"He's right." Satoshi said, entering the room.

"Ughhh…" Dark muttered angrily, as he put his fist down, and let go of Krad.

Krad acted as if nothing had happened, dusting off his clothes, as he left the room, only to be stopped by Satoshi.

"Why are you really here? I know you don't actually want to make Miss Harada your bride." Satoshi said under his breath.

"Who knows? Maybe I _do_ want her as my bride." Krad replied, placing a smug smirk on his face as he passed Satoshi.

Satoshi looked down, his glasses capturing the light.

"Miss Riku, are you all right?" Daisuke asked, his voice gentle and concerned.

"Da-Daisuke!" Riku shouted, breaking out into tears as she leapt towards him, latching onto him, crying.

Daisuke had a slightly shocked expression on her face, but it soon faded into a sad smile, as he put his hand on her head, gently rubbing her head in an affectionate manner.

Dark clenched his fists tightly, "Sorry…" Dark mumbled as he left the room.

Riku cried and cried, until she fell asleep in Daisuke's arms.

Daisuke held Riku in his arms, and slowly began to drift to sleep**.  
**

* * *

**(Four hours later, 12:00 Midnight)**

Daisuke groaned, opening his eyes.

"Miss Riku? Are you awake?" Daisuke asked his voice soft.

Daisuke felt Riku move as she sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Are you all right now? Or do you want me to stay until you fall asleep again?" Daisuke asked.

"I'll be all right, you can go now." Riku mumbled.

"Okay, if you need anything, I'll be in Dark's room." Daisuke said, moving around a bit until he was able to get off of the bed.

Riku nodded, and watched Daisuke leave**.  
**

* * *

**(One Hour Later)**

Dark entered Riku's room quietly. As he neared her, he watched her sleep peacefully, her breathing deep and rhythmic.

"Riku…" Dark mumbled as he crouched so that he was about eye level to her.

Dark grasped a lock of her hair stared at it intently, then let go. His eyes drifted over her body until he saw her wrists. They looked red and swollen. Dark grit his teeth and looked over the rest of her body.

His gaze rested on her lips. They were also red and swollen.

Dark continued watching her, until the sun began to rise, and he left her, going back to his room**.  
**

* * *

**(Morning)**

"Miss Riku, breakfast is ready. Would you like me to bring it in, or are you going to eat at the table?" Towa asked, knocking on the door.

"Bring it in please." Riku replied, sitting up in her bed.

Towa came in, smiling.

"Good morning!" Towa said energetically.

"Good morning!" Riku said, smiling.

"It seems you never went to Dark's room last night, huh?" Towa asked, setting down Riku's breakfast tray on the table next to her bed.

"I guess…" Riku replied.

"Hey, why are you so gloomy today, Riku?" Towa asked, a concerned look on her face.

"Don't worry it's nothing." Riku said.

"Okay… Anyways, Dark is going to be coming to show you to your room in about an hour, so be ready, okay?" Towa asked.

Riku froze, "Umm, okay…"

"Good. And I'll be coming to bring your lunches later too." Towa said.

"Thank you." Riku said.

"No problem." Towa said, smiling as she cleaned the room a bit.

"Do you want me to help?" Riku asked.

"Don't worry, it's no problem." Towa said**.  
**

* * *

**(One Hour Later)**

'Knock, knock, knock!'

"Riku, you ready?" Dark shouted from the other side of the door.

Riku got out of bed, and opened the door.

"Yeah, but do you think you can help me with my luggage?" Riku asked, pointing to her large suitcases.

Dark sweat dropped, "Uhh, yeah."

"Good, here." Riku said, giving Dark two suitcases.

"Want me to carry any more?" Dark asked, his voice sarcastic.

"Sure, why not?" Riku replied, giving Dark another suitcase, as her eyebrow twitched.

Soon they arrived at Dark's room and Riku entered after Dark, setting down her suitcases.

"Hmm…" Dark said.

"What?" Riku asked.

"This is a problem." Dark said.

"What is?" Riku asked.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Dark asked.

"I don't know. Where _can_ I sleep?" Riku asked.

"Why don't you sleep with me?" Dark asked playfully.

"Why don't I sleep on the floor?" Riku asked, slapping Dark in the face.

"Daisuke sleeps on the floor." Dark replied.

"Why is he sleeping in your room?" Riku asked curiously.

"I don't know, he just does." Dark replied, pointing to Daisuke, still sleeping on the floor.

"Whatever. So is there anywhere I can sleep?" Riku asked.

"Maybe I could get Daisuke back to his room, and you could sleep on the floor." Dark said.

"Why is it that _I_ end up on the floor?" Riku asked.

"Because I like the bed." Dark said.

"Well, I would too." Riku said.

"We can always share." Dark said suggestively.

"Never mind. I like the floor much better." Riku said, crossing her arms.

"That's mean…" Dark said, in a fake childlike voice.

"Oh, shut up and be a man!" Riku shouted, whacking Dark on the back.

"If you say so." Dark said seductively as he pinned Riku to the bed.

"Not like that!" Riku shouted, kicking Dark off of her.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know?" Dark asked.

"How was I supposed to know that you didn't know?" Riku asked.

"I—don't know?" Dark asked, confused.

"Idiot." Riku stated in a bored tone.

"I am not!" Dark shouted.

"Yes you are!" Riku shouted.

"Prove it!" Dark shouted.

"Look up!" Riku shouted, pointing down with her right index finger.

Dark looked down, "Irk—"

"Told you!" Riku shouted, smirking.

"That's not fair!" Dark yelled.

"And why not?" Riku asked.

"Because I wasn't ready!" Dark shouted.

"Fine. Tell me when you're ready." Riku said, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Fine, I'm ready." Dark said.

"Look left!" Riku shouted, pointing to the right.

Dark looked to the right.

"Look down!" Riku shouted, pointing to the right.

Dark looked to the right.

"Look right!" Riku shouted, pointing up.

Dark looked up.

"See, you missed all of them. You _are_ an idiot." Riku said.

Dark crawled into a corner, poking the ground.

"Wow, you sure got him, Miss Riku." Daisuke said, laughing as he sat up from the floor.

"I thought you were sleeping!" Riku said.

"But I _was_." Daisuke said.

"Sneaky." Riku said, pouting.

"Oh, come on Riku. I'm just playing around." Daisuke said.

"That's what Dark always says. You better not turn out like him!" Riku scolded.

"I won't Miss Riku. I won't. I wouldn't want to get into arguments with someone who will always win in the end. Right Dark? You should know from experience, right?" Daisuke asked.

"Daisuke?" Dark asked.

"Yes, Dark?" Daisuke asked.

"When did you turn into such a sadistic bastard?" Dark asked, turning around in his gloomy corner.

"I'm not so sure, but it could have happened around the time I started watching the two of you argue." Daisuke said.

"Sadistic bastard…" Dark m mumbled.

Daisuke and Riku laughed.

"You guys are no fair." Dark whined.

"The world isn't fair." Daisuke and Riku said in unison.

"Once again. You two aren't fair." Dark mumbled.

Daisuke and Riku looked at each other, smiling.

"Oh, that reminds me. I'll be going back to my room tonight, so one of you can sleep on the floor." Daisuke said, folding his blanket.

Dark and Riku immediately turned to glare at each other. Their glares practically screamed, "The bed is mine!"

"Well, I'll leave you guys to decide. Bye Miss Riku!" Daisuke said.

Riku didn't respond, she just continues to glare as Dark did.

"They'll be fighting every night now…" Daisuke mumbled** .  
**

* * *

**(That Night)**

"I'm getting the bed, and that's final!" Riku shouted.

"Oh, really?" Dark asked.

"Yes, really!" Riku shouted.

"Fine, you can have the bed, under one condition though." Dark said.

"And what condition is that?" Riku asked.

"I get something in compensation for letting you have the bed." Dark said.

"What is it that you want?" Riku asked, sitting on the bed.

"Hmm…Nothing much." Dark said, checking Riku out from head to toe.

"Pervert!" Riku shouted, throwing a pillow towards him.

Dark caught the pillow.

"Riku, we're going to get married, and you know it. Something like this is going to happen anyways, so you might as well get used to it. Okay?" Dark asked, nearing Riku.

"How am I supposed to get used to something like this?" Riku asked, as Dark got too close for comfort.

"_Usually, Dark would end up being the victor…" _Were the words that kept repeating themselves over and over again in her head.

"Riku." Dark said.

"What?" Riku asked, backing as far away as possible in a comical way to lighten the mood.

Riku backed into the headboard of the bed, as Dark slowly neared her. As he finally got up to her as close as possible he spoke, "About yesterday, what did he do to you?"

"Huh?" Riku mumbled stupidly.

"What did…Krad do to you?" Dark asked.

"Wh—why?" Riku asked nervously.

"Because, I want to be the only one to touch you, and be with you." Dark said, kissing her on her collar bone, as he embraced her loosely.

"Wha—what are you talking about Dark?" Riku asked, gently pushing him away.

"I want you all for myself Riku. I don't want anyone else to have you, or even come near you… I know it's selfish, but I couldn't care less about that, all I care about, is you…" Dark whispered, pulling Riku up into his lap effortlessly.

"_Usually, Dark would end up being the victor…" _The words rung in her head again, and Riku's heart began to beat fast.

_/ "I—I don't know what's going on anymore!" / _

**End Chapter Twenty-One  
**

* * *

**Hey everybody thanks for reading, please review! I hope this chapter made things interesting for you, because is sure did for me. I don't know how this is going to end, but I can guarantee it won't finish without a bang and a flash! And who knows, maybe this story isn't coming to an end as soon as I thought! Anyways, thanks for all your support this year, it really keeps me going! I hope you'll support me next year too! Hope you all have a Merry Christmas! **

**2006 Credits (All those listed below are credited for reviewing for all or most chapters)**

**Liltenshiarishi- Making me laugh with each review.**

**Chocolatmaltesers- For reviewing for most of my chapters in this fanfiction and my many others.**

**Skavnema- Making me want that 'better review' as he/she calls it. (Bribing me…Damn you…)**

**Blackrosewitch- For reviewing for most of my chapters.**

**xO dArK- Making me laugh with each review.**

**RikuFREAK- For the reviews, and tip on keeping my fanfiction long so the ending doesn't end up screwing up the entire fanfic. (Very useful bit of info) And for wishing me good luck.**

**All the reviewers- Thank you all so much! You made me so happy with each and every review! I hope you will all continue to support me next year too!**

**Authors Note: Chapter Twenty-two won't be up till next year. Please check out my other DNAngel fanfictions, especially DNAngel Randomness because I seem to have lost some reviewers because it took me too long to update…I think… Anyways, if you _are_ going to check them out, they're all there on my profile whenever you feel like reading them! I hope you do… Well, at least take a look? If you do read and review, I'll think of it as a Christmas gift or something. So please check it out!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or any of its characters**

**Hey everybody, I hope the New Year is going good for you! Thank you to those who reviewed, here is chapter Twenty-Two!  
**

* * *

**Arranged Marriage**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"I'm getting the bed, and that's final!" Riku shouted.

"Oh really?" Dark asked.

"Yes really!" Riku shouted.

"Fine, you can have the bed, under one condition though." Dark said.

"And what condition is that?" Riku asked.

"I get something in compensation for letting you have the bed." Dark said.

"What is it that you want?" Riku asked, sitting on the bed.

"Hmm…Nothing much." Dark said, checking Riku out from head to toe.

"Pervert!" Riku shouted, throwing a pillow towards him.

Dark caught the pillow.

"Riku, we're going to get married, and you know it. Something like this is going to happen anyways, so you might as well get used to it. Okay?" Dark asked, nearing Riku.

"How am I supposed to get used to something like this?" Riku asked, as Dark got too close for comfort.

"Usually, Dark would end up being the victor…" Were the words that kept repeating themselves repeatedly in her head.

"Riku." Dark said.

"What?" Riku asked, backing as far away as possible in a comical way to lighten the mood.

Riku backed into the headboard of the bed, as Dark slowly neared her. As he finally got up to her as close as possible he spoke, "About yesterday, what did he do to you?"

"Huh?" Riku mumbled stupidly.

"What did…Krad do to you?" Dark asked.

"Wh—why?" Riku asked nervously.

"Because, I want to be the only one to touch you, and be with you." Dark said, kissing her on her collarbone, as he embraced her loosely.

"Wha—what are you talking about Dark?" Riku asked, gently pushing him away.

"I want you all for myself Riku. I don't want anyone else to have you, or even come near you… I know it's selfish, but I couldn't care less about that, all I care about, is you…" Dark whispered, pulling Riku up into his lap effortlessly.

"Usually, Dark would end up being the victor…" The words rung in her head again and Riku's heart began to beat fast.

/ "I—I don't know what's going on anymore!" /

Riku looked up at Dark from her position in Dark's lap, and her face felt like she was burning up.

Dark just looked down at her, holding her head up with his left arm and hand.

"What are you thinking…?" Dark asked, shifting in his seat.

Riku was silent, her mind completely out in space.

"Riku…" Dark said, sounding a little impatient.

Riku finally realized that Dark had speaking to her, and then she stuttered, barely managing to say anything except for, "What?"

Dark repeated the question, and Riku paused, thinking about how to reply.

/ "If I reply with something he doesn't want to hear, what am I going to do? On the other hand, if I say something he wants to hear, it might make him think the wrong things! What am I supposed to do?" / Riku shouted in her mind, shutting her eyes.

As Riku kept on thinking, Dark lowered his head, and placed a chaste kiss on Riku's forehead, bringing her back from wherever her mind had wandered off to.

Riku looked back up at Dark innocently, as Dark lifted her off his lap effortlessly, and placed her on the bed.

"Go to sleep. It's better if we have a good relationship, especially since I plan to have kids in the future." Dark said, completely serious.

Riku sat up straight, but Dark pushed her back down onto the bed, making one last comment, "Unless you're offering yourself to me, get some sleep."

Riku quickly crawled under the blankets, and stayed there, taking Dark's warning seriously.

"Good. I'll see you in the morning." Dark said, setting up his bed on the floor, and then shutting the lights off.

Riku stayed in bed, rigid as a board, unable to calm her breathing and heartbeat.

Dark lay on his futon on the floor listening to Riku's breathing—it drove him crazy.

The next morning, Riku and Dark greeted each other unenthusiastically, mumbling to themselves about how much they wanted to sleep.

As they left the room together, they walked into Daisuke.

"Good morning Dark, Riku!" Daisuke greeted, smiling.

Dark and Riku both leaned on either side of Daisuke's shoulders, both worn out.

"What's going on?" Daisuke shouted, freaked out by the physical contact of both Riku and Dark.

"Need…Sleep…" Dark and Riku muttered, leaning more weight on Daisuke.

"Uhh, guys? Err—I don't think this is going to work…" Daisuke mumbled, completely ignored by Dark and Riku both.

As Daisuke stood nervously, Satoshi walked up from behind.

"Huh? Oh Satoshi, do you mind helping me with this?" Daisuke asked awkwardly.

Satoshi stared for a moment before taking Riku's shoulders, and pulling her away from Daisuke.

"…"

Satoshi stood, holding onto Riku.

"Satoshi, what about Dark?" Daisuke asked.

"I'm not touching him." Satoshi stated, as if he were saying the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh I see… Well, thanks for helping me." Daisuke said, looking at Riku.

"Daisuke looked down at Dark, and tried to push him off, but ended up falling.

Daisuke looked up at Satoshi, the world was spinning and blurring, and things were even changing color?

/ "Wait! Why is Satoshi's hair the only thing that changed?" / Daisuke thought, as he saw Satoshi's sky blue hair change to a beautiful gold.

Daisuke tried to get up, but with Dark lying on him, it was nearly impossible.

Satoshi sneered, and then kicked Daisuke in the face, "Go to sleep, little brat."

Riku immediately reacted to the voice, and stood up.

"Krad! What the hell are you still doing here?" Riku shouted angrily.

Krad smiled devilishly, as he grabbed Riku's hair, pulling her towards him.

"I don't need a reason to be here, and I think it's time for you to shut up." Krad said, putting a cloth damp with a sleeping drug against Riku's mouth.

In a few seconds, Krad had put Riku to sleep.

Krad turned his back on Daisuke and Dark, but that was a huge mistake.

Dark came from behind, knocking Krad down with a single blow.

"I see you're finally awake." Krad said mockingly, as he sat up, still holding onto Riku.

"I thought we went over this before." Dark said, tightening his fist.

"Really, I don't seem to remember." Krad retorted.

"Well then, I'll make sure you do this time, because I'm not about to let you run off with Riku!" Dark shouted, kicking Krad over.

"Are you blind or stupid? Do you not see what you're doing?" Krad asked.

"I'm neither. So explain to me what that is supposed to mean. I don't speak stupid." Dark said.

"I have Riku here, as what you might call a hostage." Krad said threateningly.

"And your point is?" Dark asked calmly.

"Don't you care what happens to her?" Krad shouted.

"Of course I do, and you do too… That is why I know that you would not actually put Riku in danger instead of yourself. Krad, you—are in love with Riku." Dark stated, pointing his index finger at Krad.

**End Chapter Twenty-Two  
**

* * *

**Hello everybody, hope you all enjoyed the first update of 2007! Thank you for reading, please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or any of its characters.  
**

* * *

**Hey everybody, sorry I have been taking so long with updates recently but I have been having trouble recently… My Science teacher is senile and makes no sense, my Health teacher is a b---- and she loses my papers, and my Social Studies teacher keeps mixing up my grades with this other person because our names are nearly the same. My Language Arts class is my sanctuary, and so is fan fiction! Anyways, I hope you like chapter Twenty-three!**

* * *

**Arranged Marriage**

**Chapter Twenty-three**

"I see you're finally awake." Krad said mockingly, as he sat up, still holding onto Riku.

"I thought we went over this before." Dark said, tightening his fist.

"Really, I don't seem to remember." Krad retorted.

"Well then, I'll make sure you do this time, because I'm not about to let you run off with Riku!" Dark shouted, kicking Krad over.

"Are you blind or stupid? Do you not see what you're doing?" Krad asked.

"I'm neither. So explain to me what that is supposed to mean. I don't speak stupid." Dark said.

"I have Riku here, as what you might call a hostage." Krad said threateningly.

"And your point is?" Dark asked calmly.

"Don't you care what happens to her?" Krad shouted.

"Of course I do, and you do too… That is why I know that you would not actually put Riku in danger instead of yourself. Krad, you—are in love with Riku." Dark stated, pointing his index finger at Krad.

Krad sat in shock of Dark's accusation before finally snapping out of it.

"Hmph, well I guess once that sinks in it does not really bother me. However, how will you take it? Can you handle having me as your rival?" Krad asked.

"You are not my rival. It has already been decided, I am marrying Riku." Dark said confidently.

"How can you be so sure? Besides, if you really do love her then why were you not able to protect her from me before, hmm?" Krad questioned, a smirk of superiority appearing on his face.

Dark winced at the comment, and turned his head to look to the side, "I could have protected her but—"

"But what? You have no excuse for that. Riku was in danger, and you did not protect her, it is as simple as that." Krad stated, standing up.

"…" Dark stood in silence, unable to say anything.

"Don't you think Riku would be better off marrying someone like me now? It does set your mind at ease, does it not?" Krad asked, lifting Riku's still sleeping form off the ground.

"Shut up." Dark commanded, his voice growing dangerous instantly.

"Oh, dear, did I strike a nerve?" Krad mocked, holding Riku up by her waist.

"Damn straight!" Dark yelled, lunging forward and punching Krad in the face.

Krad flew backwards, still holding onto Riku.

"Krad, I am sick and tired of this bull-shit. I am not toying with you any more! If you want to take Riku, get up and fight for her—now!" Dark shouted, approaching Krad once more.

Krad put his arms up in defense, and Dark kicked Krad over, being careful of Riku.

"Are you crazy?" Krad shouted, standing and distancing himself from Dark.

"No, but I am sure you are! You always wanted to have what I had right Krad? Sadly, you always got it, now you are rotten to the core. But, I will not let you take Riku!" Dark shouted, taking up a fighting stance.

"You can not be serious! If you're going to fight like that, the girl is not worth my time, or effort." Krad said, turning and walking away, leaving Riku.

Dark breathed heavily as he neared Riku. She had no idea what was really going on anymore. In addition, neither did anyone else.

Dark crouched down by Riku and reached out his hand, but, his hand was grasped by Riku's in a matter of seconds.

"I am not _that_ much of a heavy sleeper." Riku said, sitting up and looking at the shock on Dark's face.

"How long…?" Dark asked.

"The whole time." Riku answered,

"There is no way." Dark said, not believing Riku's answer.

"There is. Krad—is such a dumb ass!" Riku shouted.

The sudden cussing caught Dark off guard, and he froze up, unable to register the event.

"Krad, being the dumb ass that he is did not use a sleeping drug. He used alcohol that nearly killed off my senses. I mean seriously! You would think he would have enough brain cells to tell the difference, but no! He confuses the damn drug with alcohol! Do you hear me? Alcohol!" Riku seethed.

Dark sweat dropped as he heard more of Riku's swearing.

/ "Damn she's like a fire cracker when she's angry!" / Dark thought.

Then, as if Riku read Dark's mind, she turned towards him with her eyes flaring in anger, "Do you want to see scary?"

"N—no!" Dark yelled, all the while thinking/ "If this is not 'scary', then it's hell." /

"Ugh, why do all the guys I know have to be so retarded!" Riku shouted, "Or have some other kind of disorder!"

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?" Dark asked.

"It means that Krad is a dumb ass, and you are a pervert!" Riku shouted.

"What about Daisuke and Satoshi?" Dark asked.

"Daisuke is sweet, and Satoshi is—that's a good point! What about him?" Riku asked herself aloud.

"…" Dark watched Riku, awaiting an answer.

"He—he's the least sociable person I have ever met." Riku finally said.

"In that case, I'll be leaving." Riku heard.

"Huh?" Riku and Dark said in unison, turning towards the source of the noise.

There stood Satoshi, looking calm as ever.

"Eh! Satoshi, what are you doing here?" Riku asked in shock.

"I have always been here." Satoshi said, leaving.

"What does that mean?" Dark asked aloud.

"I think it means he does not like me now." Riku mumbled.

Dark burst into a fit of laughter, but his laugh was cut short as Riku slapped him.

"Should I stop?" Dark asked, pretending to be serious.

"If you want to continue, go ahead." Riku said, taking out a paper fan from out of nowhere.

"I'll stop…"

"Okay, anyways, what should we do now?" Riku asked.

"I don't know." Dark said, "There was never really much of anything to do around here as far as I remember."

"Oh great, so what are we supposed to do?" Riku asked.

"Make out?" Dark asked.

"I think not!" Riku shouted, punching Dark in the face and standing up.

Dark ran away a good distance away from Riku before stopping to stick out his tongue. Riku immediately chased after him, then when dark suddenly stopped in the middle of the hall, Riku ran right into Dark, toppling them over.

Riku heard Dark chuckle, then felt Dark's lips upon her own.

Riku was about to push him off, but was stopped as chills were sent down her spine. Dark deepened the kiss, and Riku gasped for air.

/ "What is wrong with me?" / Riku thought, not trying to stop Dark.

"What—what is this?" Riku and Dark heard.

They immediately parted, and spotted Dark's mother.

/"I forgot… Mother is not exactly fond of public showings of affection…" Dark whispered to Riku.

"How do you know this?" Riku asked.

"The boyfriend she had in high school warned me about this because he hugged mom in front of people. In that exact second he got dumped and thrown out of the kingdom…"

**End of Chapter Twenty-three  
**

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Although I thought it was horrible… Anyways, thank you for reading, please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or any of its characters.**

**Hey everybody! I will be going to the Kawaii Kon in Honolulu, Hawaii with my family and my friend on April 27-29 2007! Therefore, I decided I should update because this story is apparently my best one, and I have been neglecting it recently for my other fan fictions... Anyways, I'm _very_ close to 200 reviews! One more to go! Thank you for all your support, I hope to bring you the next chapter soon! **

* * *

**Arranged Marriage**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"What—what is this?" Riku and Dark heard.

They immediately parted, and spotted Dark's mother.

"I forgot… Mother is not exactly fond of public showings of affection…" Dark whispered to Riku.

"How do you know this?" Riku asked.

"The boyfriend she had in high school warned me about this because he hugged mom in front of people. In that exact second he got dumped and thrown out of the kingdom…"

Dark's mother looked _slightly_ enraged, but that did _not_ mean that they would not die… Or have something equally horrible done to them…

"Excuse us, mother. We will be going now." Said Dark, as he stood and gave Riku a hand, nervous the whole time.

"Dark?" His mother said, her voice overly sweet, "I thought that you were such a good boy. Maybe I should start letting you think more for yourself, huh?" She said, stopping Dark in his tracks and grasping the collar of his shirt, slightly choking him.

Dark laughed nervously, "No, mother. I think I like the way things are now." Said Dark, looking away while sweat dropping.

"Oh." Said Dark's mother, sounding as if she understood, letting Dark relax, "But I don't think so." She added evilly, as soon as Dark had calmed.

Dark grew more and more nervous as the seconds dragged on, and nobody spoke.

A few more seconds passed, and an odd noise could be heard, "Ah, the guards. Why I ask them about what to do?" She said, running off toward them right after she gave Dark a look that said 'If you move I'm going to kill you eventually'.

Dark and I watched in slight horror of what would happen. Today was _not_ a good day.

Dark's mother came back with a devious grin, "I have decided to put you all in one room."

"But we already are… Aren't we?" Riku asked, thinking that she was referring to Dark and herself only.

"No, I meant that I will be putting you, Dark, Daisuke, Satoshi, and I've sent an invitation to your sister Risa, also." She explained, smiling happily, as she turned and left shouting about going to the room on the third floor of the palace.

"What's so special about the room on the third floor or whatever?" Riku asked.

Dark was leaning against the wall looking faint, "That's the smallest room in the palace. It happens to be closet sized…" Mumbled Dark.

"Closet sized… Well that shouldn't be too bad, considering that your closets are about half the size of my room." Riku said.

"No, when I say closet sized…"

**That Evening (In front of the room on the third floor)**

"I _mean_ closet sized…" Dark said, looking at the tiny room that actually _was_ the size of a regular closet. The kind of closet that opened through sliding doors though.

Dark sighed, "Hey, at least we don't have to kill anyone for more space." Muttered Riku.

"Yeah, but still…" Whined Dark.

"Oh, be quiet! I cannot believe I am going to say this, but I like it better when you're perverted! This whining is driving me crazy, and I do _not_ think that Daisuke or Satoshi are going to appreciate it as much as I do, in fact, Satoshi is probably going to appreciate it less than I do…" Shouted Riku, muttering the last part.

"Really?" Asked Dark.

"Yes really. Satoshi is probably going to kill you later." Replied Riku.

"No, not that. The part right before that." Dark said, waving his hand in an odd motion.

"Uhh… Oh! You mean about—" Riku's face grew red.

"Yeah, that." Said Dark, a smirk appearing on his face, "So, you must really love me by now then, huh? I mean, that almost sounded like a dare to me." Dark said, his voice growing slightly seductive, as he put his index to Riku's lips, winking.

**End of Chapter Twenty-Four  
**

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter even though it's short! I'm _planning_ on completely revising and editing this when I'm done, but I'm so lazy! I probably won't, but I might do it slowly. Like, one chapter at time.**

**By the way, would anyone happen to be going to Kawaii Kon? Anyways, thank you for reading, please review! (Anyone getting Pokemon Diamond or Pearl? I heard it was good, but I can't decide which one to get!) **


	25. Start of Part 2: 1 Week till Marriage

**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or any of its characters.**

**Hey everybody, I know this isn't a bang of an ending, but it isn't REALLY the ending. Arranged Marriage is just the first story arc, you could say. The second story arc is titled "One Week till Marriage" which I hope to post soon. If you want me to e-mail you, or PM you about when I post it, just let me know through a review, e-mail, PM, or any other way you can think of. By the way, since I reached my goal of 200 reviews, I made my new goal 250! Please help to make it happen in this last chapter!  
**

* * *

**Arranged Marriage**

**Chapter 25: End of Arranged Marriage, Start of part II: One Week till Marriage**

Dark sighed, "Hey, at least we don't have to kill anyone for more space." Muttered Riku.

"Yeah, but still…" Whined Dark.

"Oh, be quiet! I cannot believe I am going to say this, but I like it better when you're perverted! This whining is driving me crazy, and I do _not_ think that Daisuke or Satoshi are going to appreciate it as much as I do, in fact, Satoshi is probably going to appreciate it less than I do…" Shouted Riku, muttering the last part.

"Really?" Asked Dark.

"Yes really. Satoshi is probably going to kill you later." Replied Riku.

"No, not that. The part right before that." Dark said, waving his hand in an odd motion.

"Uhh… Oh! You mean about—" Riku's face grew red.

"Yeah, that." Said Dark, a smirk appearing on his face, "So, you must really love me by now then, huh? I mean, that almost sounded like a dare to me." Dark said, his voice growing slightly seductive, as he put his index to Riku's lips, winking.

"You—you can_not_ be serious, can you?" Riku shouted aghast.

"Why, my dear Riku, I am _always_ serious," Dark said, taking a step closer to her, giving her his killer smile.

Riku backed away from Dark slowly, but Dark just continued to step closer, until she backed herself into a wall.

"Riku…" Dark whispered huskily, his smile fading into an expression of seriousness and desire.

Seeing Dark's expression take such a dramatic turn, Riku could only let the moment pass as Dark manipulated it to be what he wanted it to be.

Dark brought himself closer, pressing his forehead against hers, calming Riku a bit. Riku began to take deeper breaths, feeling her heart rate speed up.

Dark's eyes were half-lidded as he brushed his lips against hers, and pulled back quickly, "I love you."

Riku knew that even Dark could be serious, and this time, he was completely serious.

Dark inched back a little to allow Riku space to move, and space to push him away if she really wanted to.

"Riku, I love you… If you do not love me though… Let me know, right now, I want you to let me know how you really feel… Please…" Dark said, encircling her waist with his arms loosely.

"I—I don't love you… Not yet…" Riku said, feeling tears starting to form.

"Then push me away… Push me away Riku, if you don't—I don't know what I'd do…" Dark said, closing his eyes tightly, his jaw tightening.

"I—I can't!" Riku shouted, throwing herself into Dark's embrace.

There was a moment of silence, "Then stay with me." Dark mumbled, inhaling the sweet scent of Riku's shampoo.

They stayed as they were for a few moments, letting go only when they heard footsteps coming closer.

Riku wiped the tears away from her eyes, and tried to fix herself up. Dark just sighed and brushed his hand through his hair.

Satoshi was the first to appear, Daisuke second, Risa third, and finally, Dark's mother appeared.

"Dark, into the room, you go first!" Dark's mother shouted from a few yards away.

When Dark's mother and everyone else had arrived in front of the room, Dark's mother directed them on what order for them to enter the room.

When everyone was in the room the grumbling began, "Stop grumbling! You all remind me of the people I was trying to make the wedding arrangements with! Oh! Oh, dear…" Dark's mother mumbled.

"What is it?" They all shouted, excluding Satoshi.

"I forgot, I can't put Dark and Riku in there, I still have to prepare for the wedding…" Dark's mother replied.

"Really?" They all shouted in unison once again, excluding Satoshi, who just silently awaited the end of the death closet.

"Yes, I guess Dark, and you too Riku, can come back out." Dark's mother mumbled, sighing, "Oh, and the rest of you too."

Everyone quickly shuffled out and took deep breaths, inhaling the relatively fresh air.

"Um, Mrs. Mousy? When is the wedding?" Riku asked.

"Next week. Therefore, you have a week to prepare yourselves. Don't worry about family invitations and whatnot though, your parents have already taken care of that." Dark's mother said.

"A week?!" Riku shouted.

"Yes, a week. We can't wait for next year, it has to be on Dark's 18th birthday."

Riku groaned, it was going to be a very strange week indeed. Wedding preparations, Dark's perverted antics, and… after the wedding…

**End of Arranged Marriage  
**

* * *

**Okay, that's the end for Arranged Marriage, and part of the second story arc that I hope to post soon, which is once again, titled "One Week till Marriage" I hope to see you there! I was actually going to connect the second arc with Arranged Marriage, but I wanted to have it separated so that I could do the "Day One, Day Two, etc." kind of thing for it. Well, my new goal is 250 reviews, so please help me out! My goal for "One Week till Marriage will be 50 reviews, and will increase by 50 each time my goal is met. My major goal for it will be 200 reviews! Thank you all for your continued support! Thank you for reading, please review, and I hope to see you at "One Week till Marriage!"  
**


End file.
